Fight for you, and I will win
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: El amor se da por si solo, pero ¿que pasa cuando dos personas estan enamoradas de la misma?, Erwin y Eren sabrán como ganarse el amor y el corazón del Sargento, o solo los mandará a volar, un real y catastrófico triangulo amoroso ERERI y ERURI Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 1 ~<strong>

Un mismo sentimiento

Era un día como cualquiera en el castillo de la legión de Reconocimiento, todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, el ambiente estaba lleno de risas, platicas, y unos que otros chillidos y alguna que otra discusión entre los reclutas, todo sería paz diversión y emoción, claro si no supieran que sus vidas corrían riesgos en cada misión, pero eso no los desalentaba a seguir a delante.

En una mesa se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue la tropa #104 , en esta se encontraban: Shasha, Connie, Ymir, Cristha, Reiner, Berthold, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, y claro Eren, platicaban de cosas que realmente eran para poder pasar el tiempo, se escuchaba uno que otro "Ya quisieras Jëager" de parte de Jean – o cara de caballo como le decía el Castaño", ó un "Son tan infantiles" de parte de Ymir, que hacía que todos rieran al darse cuenta de lo infantiles que eran esos dos, todo estaba bien, eran buenos momentos junto a ellos.

-_Y entonces ¿quién es?_ – decía Cristha

-_Si, ya es hora de que nos sinceremos entre nosotros_ – añadió Reiner al ver que la pregunta de su amiga había sido ignorada

-…_bu-bueno_… _es algo que no les interesa_ – decía un Jean con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-_Anda hombre, no nos dejes así , todos lo diremos_ – decía Connie

- _bu-bueno … si es alguien de nuestro escuadrón_ – decía bajando la mirada al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros en él _– … mi persona e-especial … e-es … A-armin_ – decía mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse en un rojo camin, y como era de esperar de nuestro chico rubio también su reacción fu la misma de Jean, sus mejillas impregnadas de un rojo carmín que se miraba muy bien.

- _¡ALFIN!_ – decían todos juntos al ver que Jean decía lo que sentía por el Castaño

- _Ymir es tu turno_ – decían los demás para poder cambiar el tema y los chicos no se sintieran incomodos con el acto anterior

-_Já lo mío es más que obvió ¿no?_ – Decía mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – _La mía es Cristha_

_-¡Y-ymir!_ – decía la rubia nerviosa por la respuesta de la pecosa

Y así siguieron molestándose riéndose, preguntándose y ruborizándose ante las respuestas de sus demás compañeros. Al otro lado se encontraba otra mesa ocupada por la Sargento Hanji, Mike, el comandante Erwin y Rivaille, que escuchaban con algo de intriga la plática de los soldados.

_-¿Y porque nosotros no hacemos lo mismo?_ – decía Hanji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_-¿Eh? Estas loca cuatro ojos_ – expresaba Rivaille al escuchar la pregunta lanzado por su querida amiga loca

-_Nunca cambiaras Hanji_ – añadió Erwin – _pero creo que todos sabemos quién te gusta_ – decía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y las ponía debajo de su mentón, mientras se sostenía con los codos en la mesa

- _Claro sus bolas de grasa_ – decía Mike mientras intentaba no reírse de su propio comentario

_-¿Eh? Pero si son hermosos, ¿Cómo no pueden verlo?_ – Decía mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa, con semblante curioso – _Pero dejemos eso… se que nadie puede entender mi amor a los titanes, pero ¡Erwin!_ – Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _¿a ti quien te gusta?_ – añadió viendo como al rubio poco a poco un color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

En la otra mesa donde se encontraban los reclutas era el turno de Eren de hablar – _Bueeeeeno_ – decía con un gran nerviosísimo que se notaba - _… etto …_ - no podía decirlo claro que no lo podía hacer, pero prometió decirlo al igual que sus demás compañeros lo habían hecho

Hanji miraba con demasiada intriga al Rubio igual que Mike, mientras que Rivaille solo se disponía a tomar su café – _jé jé … bueno verán …_ - decía con nerviosismo

Era momento de que tanto el Castaño como el rubio hablaran y claro en los dos se podía ver nerviosismo y un color carmín en sus mejillas, ambos se levantaron de su lugar, tomaron valor y fuerzas para decirlo … uno … dos … tres … cuatro … cinco minutos habían pasado desde que se habían levantado y no habían dicho nada. Tanto como los reclutas y como los sargentos se habían dado cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban y esperaban su respuesta. Hasta que Hanji decidió romper con aquel silencio – _HAHAHA, bueno ¿Qué esperan los dos?, Erwin y Eren díganlo_ – Decía mientras miraba que los dos estaban con la cabeza baja – algo raro de Erwin – pero estaban decididos a decirlo.

-…- ninguno decía nada, hasta que Mike intervino, si Hanji no lo había logrado el lo haría – _Señor, Eren…_ - los dos mencionados voltearon a ver a Mike con las mejillas ruborizadas – _contaré a tres y digan al mismo tiempo ¿está bien?_ – decía mientras los dos asentían – _Uno …_ - Sintieron como les latía más rápido el corazón _- … dos …_ - Tomaron aire para poder hablar correctamente - _… y … tres_ … - Era el momento _- a mi … me gusta …_ -como si sus mentes hubieran estado conectadas, ya que sus palabras eran las mismas - _… a mi me gusta Rivaille_ - _… a mi gusta Rivaille Heichou_ – Todos quedaron en silencio, ¿habían escuchado bien?, El comandante tanto como Eren estaban enamorados del Sargento Rivaille - Las reacciones de todos eran diferentes, pero las del Comandante y Eren eran todo un poema, los dos se veían con asombro, y … ¿odio? Y como no si los dos estaban enamorados de la misma persona – Mike y Hanji se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a su comandante, mientras que los reclutas no se quedaban atrás, excepto por Mikasa que se veía demasiado molesta.

Rivaille no lo podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar hace unos momentos, estaba tan tranquilo tomando su café, que al escuchar eso dejo caer la taza, era algo que nunca se imaginaba escuchar del idiota de Erwin, y mucho menos de uno de sus subordinados – o el mocoso como el lo llamaba.

* * *

><p>... Jelou ¿comentarios? , ¿tomatazos?, ¿algo?, es algo que se me ocurrió de repente, y bueno a quien no le gustaría ver a Eren y Erwin competir por el amor del querido Rivaille, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿sigo, o lo dejo aquí? ~~<p>

Nee' me despido


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Este fic es ¡YAOI!, ChicoxChico si no te gusta esta relación ¡NO LO LEAS! y si no ¡DISFRUTA! ~

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 2 ~<strong>

Acuerdos del Juego

-_Me gusta Rivaille_

-_Me gusta Rivaille Heichou_ – Decían al unísono los dos hombres, esperando ver las reacciones de sus compañeros. Esperaban que reaccionaran así todos, menos con que Rivaille reaccionara así.

Al escuchar semejantes "declaraciones" dejo caer su tasa de café al suelo, nunca espero que una declaración así, y menos del rubio oxigenado y de un mocoso estúpido, pero ahí estaban los dos. Hanji para poder romper la tensión que había en ese momento decidió intervenir – _HAHAHA Qué enorme sorpresa, ¿no lo creen chicos?_ – Decía con un sonido burlesco de su parte - _¡Ha-Hanji-san!_ – decía una rubia, intentando que su sargento no opinara algo que la llevará a su tumba. – _Nee´ chicos creo que es momento de retirarnos ¿si?_ – Dijo riendo nerviosa, y llamando a los cadetes que no lo pensaron dos veces para salir del lugar, querían salir de esa futura matanza.

Por otro lado se encontraba Erwin con una mueca de disgusto al saber que él no era el único que sentía algo por su Rivaille, estaba seguro que a nadie más le atraería cuando conocieran lo maniático que era con la limpieza y con el carácter de los mil demonio que tenía, pero ahí estaba alguien más y nada más y nada menos que el chico titan, estaba decidió a poder luchar por el corazón del soldado más fuerte del mundo y sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y ahora mucho más, pero era un riesgo que correría por estar con él, lo valía todo.

Por su lado Rivaille, estaba molesto, ido, sentía de todo en ese momento, cuando vio que solo ellos tres estuvieron en el comedor, procedió a hablar – _Y ¿Qué esperan?_ – dijo el azabache sin darle mucha importancia – los dos hombres abrieron los ojos al escuchar la pregunta del Sargento, ¿acaso les estaba diciendo que los estaba aceptando y a los dos? - _¿Qué es lo que esperamos de que Levi?_ – Expreso el rubio, al ver el semblante de molestia departe del azabache.

- _Si, ¿que es lo que esperan para decir que todo es una maldita broma de la cuatro ojos? _- estaba que mataba a Hanji por jugarle una broma de mal gusto, sabia que ese día se quedarían sin un Sargento.

- _¿Ehhhh?_ - expresaron al mismo tiempo - _Sa-sargento ... esta equivocado ..._ - dijo el castaño bajando el rostro haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera parte del mismo.

-_ Están diciendo ... ¿Que es verdad?_ - estaba seguro que solo era broma de muy mal, pero malismo gusto, vaya sorpresa que se llevó - _Rivaille , ¿No nos crees?_ - Añadió el comandante al no ver respuesta del ojigris. -_ Hagan lo que quieran -_ dijo levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose a la salida - _Pero ni se les ocurra meterme en problema_s - añadió antes de salir del comedor.

Al salir el Sargento, el comandante tomo la palabra - _Eren ... eres la esperanza de la humanidad y por tal, tienes la obligación y el deber de salvar a tu raza, entonces te pido, no, Te ordeno que te olvides de Rivaille, y te dediques a tus asuntos_ - dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento.

- _¿Qué?_, _Comandante Smith, ¿disculpe? , no llegué tan lejos para poder rendirme tan rápido lucharé por el amor de Rivaille Heichou y no importa que sea con usted, o con cualquiera más, no importaría si fuera hasta con mi propia hermana, si se trata del Heichou yo lo haré_ - estaba que el Comandante no podía ganar, es más el comandante no pasa casi nada de tiempo en el cuartel, eso lo ponía en una gran ventaja.

- _Ya veo, esto quiere decir que no te rendirás tan rápido, entonces que te parece si ¿luchamos por el amor de Rivaille?, tentador ¿no?_ - vio los ojos del castaño dándose cuenta que tenía otra vez esa mirada llena de determinación, eso sería un problema.

- _Claro, ¿que sugiere señor?_ - Expresaba el menor al darse cuenta de que el mayor tramaba algo - _Lucharemos por Rivaille hasta que alguno de los dos sea elegido por el mismo, no hay reglas en este juego, todo se vale ¿de acuerdo?_ - Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

- _De acuerdo señor_ - se acercaron para poder pactar el trato con un apretón de manos - _Le deseo suerte señor, la necesitará _- añadió el castaño mientras se retiraba del comedor.

•••••

Al salir del comedor Eren pensaba una forma de como poder ganarse el corazón de su amado Heichou, iba pasando por las caballerizas tan concentrado que topo con alguien más.

- _Lo- Lo siento_ - Decía viendo a la persona que había lastimado - _Mi-Mikasa, ¿que, que pasa?_

- _Eren ..._ - estaba mal la chica, ella quiere demasiado a su hermano, llegando a un punto de ser una acosadora con el - _... lo del comedor ¿es cierto?_ - añadio

- ¿Eh?, como que si es cierto, ¡Claro que si Mikasa!... a mi... realmente me gusta Rivaille Heichou... - dijo ocultando el rostro entre su flequillo.

-_ ... Eren ... ¿estas consciente que él ena... el sargento no siente nada por ti?_ - estaba segura que podría convencer a su hermano para que dejará ese sentimiento, y se fijará en alguien más, ella ¿tal vez?.

- _Mikasa, si no piensas ayudarme, o apoyarme no te entrometas ¿esta claro?_ - hablaba el castaño con un tono de voz serio, que era raro en él.

-_..._- no hubo respuesta de parte de la asiática, sabía que iba a lamentar el preguntarle, pero lo haría -_ ... Eren ... ¿amas al sargento?_ - Dijo seriamente.

Un pequeño rubor encendió sus mejillas, al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana, ¿qué si lo amaba?, era una pregunta muy repentina, y más departe de la de cabellos azabaches -_ Yo, yo ... si, si Mikasa ... yo amo al sargento Rivaille._

¿como no había esperado una respuesta así?, bien sabia que Eren no la veía más que una hermana, pero estaba segura de una cosa y esa era ver feliz a Eren, sea como sea ella lucharía por que él fuera feliz - _... Esta bien_ - suspiro, miro al cielo, y regreso la mirada a su hermano - _¿Hmm?_ - Pregunto el castaño confundido - _Esta bien Eren ... Te ayudaré_ - Dijo viendo como su hermano le regalaba una sonrisa, si esa sonrisa que no podía ser de ella, Esa sonrisa la cuál ya tenía dueño, y su nombre era: Rivaille.

•••••

Estaba aturdido, molesto, impresionado miles de cosas tenía en su cabeza en ese momento, sabía que su vida iba a cambiar desde ese momento, pero ¿que podía hacer? Ignorarlos ¿tal vez?, fuera lo que fuera tenía que hacer algo ¡YA!.

Iba pasando por el corredor cerca de las caballerizas, quería ir a montar, sabía que eso calmaría un poco su frustración. Llego por un lado , dándose cuenta que habían dos personas hablando, pudo notar que eran Eren y esa mocosa que tanto lo odiaba y sin más su curiosidad ganó. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta llegar a un punto donde pudiera escuchar bien sin que le notarán claro.

Escuchaba que la mitad asiática le hablaba con molestia y algo de tristeza en su voz, pero no entendía bien que era, se acerco un poco más, grave error de su parte, pues nunca se imagino que la conversación se refería a él. - _Yo amo al Sargento Rivaille_ - Escucho las palabras del Castaño, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte, ¿Era cierto?, Si era así, ¿Porque nunca le hablo con la verdad?, le hubiera dicho que también el sentía lo mismo, Que sentía ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Que estaba pensando en esos momentos?.

Volvió su vista al castaño, y pudo notar que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la azabache, Esa sonrisa, como deseaba que esas sonrisas fueran solo para él.

•••••

Podía ver la escena de como el azabache se escondía cerca de las caballerizas, y mantenía la vista a un punto exacto, ¿cuál era su razón?. voltio a ver donde el ojigris miraba. Esa vista no le agrado para nada, ¿como era posible que el estuviera lleno de trabajo, mientras SU Rivaille estaba viendo a escondidas a su competencia?, y peor aún no podía hacer nada. Como si un "¡KA-BUUM!" hubiera hecho en su mente en ese instante, apretó la hoja que tenía en su mano y vio al chico castaño con recelo mientras avanzaba hacia su oficina.

- Así que seremos competencia ¿Ehh? - decía para si mismo un rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo. - Espero que estés preparado para lo siguiente Jëager.

* * *

><p><strong>adjhgsjf, ¡Jelou! Criaturas del señor, ¿Que les pareció?, espero les haya gustado. Y si El rubio Oxigenado esta planeando algo malo ¡Muajaja! xD ~~ <strong>

**No sé ustedes, pero aún no sé si hacerlo Ereri, o Eruri ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**sin más que decirles, ¡Adiosito! ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 3 ~<strong>

El Juego da inicio

Habían pasado dos días desde la repentina confesión del Comandante y Eren. Los días habían sido normales y hasta tranquilos para el sargento, ya que ninguno de sus pretendientes se le habían acercado; _Mejor para mí._- Pensaba Levi, ya que había podido pasar tranquilo sus días; oh bueno tranquilo era: Poder limpiar a gusto, ser apático como solo él puede, y hacer que casi mueran del cansancio sus subordinados.

Le tocaría revisar una gran pila de documentos, ya que Erwin salía esa mañana a Sina; a una reunión con la policía militar – de plano para engrandecerse y dejar mal a la legión, cosa que Erwin no permitiría – Así que le tocaba que hacer el trabajo de Erwin en el cuartel de la legión – _Maldito bastardo _– dijo para sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a su oficina. Decidió pasar a la cocina por una taza de café antes de comenzar con la tortura mental – cosa que le pasaba por ser muy cercano a Erwin – maldecía en esos momentos, el estar en un nivel superior a Hanji, si a esa loca nunca le tocaba que matarse mentalmente leyendo documentos de "severa importancia" según los idiotas de la policía militar. - Terminó de preparar su café y estaba dirigiéndose a su oficina, cuando escuchó una voz

- _¡HEICHOU!_ – Gritó una chica de cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta – _El comandante Erwin, me pidió que le digiera que quiere verlo antes de salir a Sina_ – Dijo mientras expresaba el saludo militar tan distintivo de ellos.

Vio a la chica con una mirada fría, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ella?, Ah si Brauss, la chica que siempre andaba comiendo y robando comida de la cocina – _¿Para qué?_ –Respondió tajante mente.

-_Bu-bueno… no lo sé Sargento_ – su voz temblaba, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y que le diría, o más bien que le haría al darle esa respuesta.

-_Tsk _– chasqueo la lengua con molestia, ¿Por qué tenía que verlo antes de irse?, No se podía largar de una vez – _Está bien, puedes retirarte_ – le dijo a la chica.

•••••

No sabía cuál era la razón pero, sabía que algo malo pasaría, llego a la oficina del rubio, toco la puerta y se adentró a esta cuando escucho un "Adelante" de parte del mayor. – No quería darle vueltas al asunto así que decidió ir directo al grano o eso pensaba él – _Ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué me quieres?_ – dijo con un tono de voz neutro, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

-_Como sabrás tengo que ir a una reunión a Sina, la cual pueda llevarme dos o tres días, así que estarás a cargo del cuartel en mi ausencia_ – Expreso mientras dejaba de escribir, y apoyaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio de madera.

-_… Es lo mismo siempre, no era necesario que lo repitieras_ – No entendía por qué repentinamente Erwin le decía eso, si siempre lo dejaba a cargo. – _Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro - _Se levantó de su asiento, y se encamino hacía la puerta.

Erwin sabía que pasara dos o tres día sin verlo, y ya que ya se había declarado, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? – Se levantó de su asiento, rodeo su escritorio llegando hasta Levi. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de una mano, lo giro para que quedarán de frente los dos, con una mano delicadamente tomó su cintura acercándolo hacia su cuerpo. - No le importaba qué luego lo golpeará tenía casi la misma condición física de él, entonces no podía causarle mayor daño.- camino más hacia él haciendo qué el azabache retrocediera unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta – Estaba acorralado – No tenía escapatoria, y podía notar que el rubio no lo dejaría hasta lograr su cometido, cerro lo ojos y espero que pasará.

El rubio vio como el azabache cerraba poco a poco sus ojos, e intentaba agachar su cabeza, no podía creer que el Sargento se viera tan tierno de esa forma. con una mano tomo él mentón del menor, le levanto el rostro, con la otra mano rozo delicadamente su mano por su mejilla, acerco sus labios a los del morocho, podían sentir sus respiraciones y su aliento, quería probar esos labios, los deseaba demasiado desde hace mucho tiempo, y los tenía enfrente suya, volvió a sujetar el mentón del Sargento, levanto más su rostro, y deposito con suma delicadeza un beso en su frente. - Si lo amaba y quería besarle pero iba a conquistarlo como un caballero.- El morocho al sentir el beso en su frente abrió los ojos con cuidado pensando que solo era un sueño raro, pero no estaba enfrente de Erwin siendo su frente besada por él. Al sentir que el rubio se despego de su frente, volvió su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de que el rostro del mayor lo adornaba con una sonrisa, la cual le helaba la piel, sintió como tomaba su mano, y poco a poco la acercaba a los labios de su contrario, sintiendo de nuevo los cálidos labios del mayor en su piel. Por puro reflejo de su cuerpo, un carmín comenzó a adornar sus mejillas, al sentir sus mejillas arderle voltio su rostro para que el rubio no lo notara, cosa que no fue así. El ojos celestes pudo notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su "amado", cosa que le fascino y no pudo más que dedicarle una sonrisa más grande de que ya le había mostrado antes.

Noto la sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba, dio un tirón y logró zafarse del agarre del rubio, dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla de está y antes de retirarse dijo - ... ten cuidado Erwin - sin más abrió la puerta y salio, dejando al rubio solo dentro de la oficina. Le encantaba esa forma distante de ser del ojigris, y sabía que esas palabras no eran solo palabras, venían desde el fondo de su corazón - que raramente expresaba - dio media vuelta también para poder dirigirse a sus labores antes de irse, recordando el rostro del menor cuando beso su frente y mano, ese sería su mayor recuerdo de ahora en adelante.

•••••

Al salir de la oficina de Erwin se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente. - Llegó a su habitación, entró y cerro la puerta, se acerco a su cama, se sentó en la orilla de esta. Sentía de todo en su estomago, ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de comandante?, y si así fuera, ¿Que fue lo que sintió la vez pasada hacía el castaño?, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de los dos?, - Maldición ... - dijo, llevo sus dos manos a su cabello acomodándolo para atrás, su mente le estaba jugando sucio, no podía ser el que estuviera enamorado, es más eran dos, y peor aún hombres. - Maldita sea - volvió a expresar mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse al baño.

•••••

Era el momento de que él comandante se fuera, y como siempre todos los soldados de la legión estaban en orden con el respectivo saludo militar. - Volveré en en dos o tres días - Expreso, viendo a los cadetes - Hanji, por favor no quemes el castillo ni hagas nada imprudente - añadió casi molestando.

- Jajaja, tenlo por seguro Erwin - Decía la castaña con una sonrisa.

Tomó las riendas de su caballo, volvió la vista a los presentes buscando a Rivaille. Al encontrarlo le dedico una sonrisa, la cual el otro volteo su rostro. Todos sabían a quien iba dirigida esa sonrisa, la cual fue bien percibida por cierto castaño, el cual lo vio con ojos de odio, también pudo ver que el azabache no le había correspondió y mucho menos devuelto la sonrisa, - rió mentalmente, como sabiendo que estaba ganando, sin saber lo que había pasado en la oficina del rubio hace unas horas.

El rubio y el castaño se observaron con miradas de desprecio. El de ojos celestes sabía que dejaba en ventaja al castaño por dos días, pero el ya había dado el primer paso. El castaño sabía que era momento de aprovechar y quedar en ventaja, tenía que hacer algo en esos días para asegurar el amor de su amado Heichou.

El comandante salio y todos rompieron filas dirigiéndose a sus labores, mientras que un castaño sonreía de forma triunfante - Heichou, ¿Le gustaría que hiciéramos algo? - Dijo antes de que su sargento también se fuera.

E ojigris lo volteo a ver, viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía el castaño, ¿que podía perder? - _Como quieras_ - respondió secamente, claro quería a averiguar, si enserio sentía algo, pero su orgullo nunca le permitirá mencionarlo. - El castaño se acerco al azabache, tomo su mano y volvió su rostro al de menor estatura, dedicándole una sonrisa y agregando - Será nuestra primera cita Heichou - Expreso antes de besar su mano.

* * *

><p>~~~ Buenas tardes noches/ días/ para la hora o momento que lo vean :B. no fue un gran capitulo lo sé u.u . Pero ahora se pondrá emocionante lo prometo :D, asdfgh amé sus reviews, son un amor de personas */* Pues verán que gano el Ereri ~, lo siento chicas que votaron por el Eruri D:, Pero no dejare al rubio oxigenado sufrir, lo juro ( bueno no mucho) Jajaja xD.

Adiosito ~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 4 ~<strong>

Una cita

Una cita ¿eh? … Sí eso era lo que le esperaba con un castaño de ojos esmeralda. Esperaron un tiempo prudente para que el comandante se alejará, y poder ir al pueblo. No sería la gran cosa, un paseo por el pueblo, comer algo, comprar algo, compartir tiempo juntos y regresar al castillo de la legión. Claro si hubiera tenido más tiempo Eren le hubiera hecho algo más Original y sorprendente, pero fue puro impulso de parte del castaño, aunque no importaba si era impulso o no, mientras estuviera con Levi todo sería perfecto.

Llegaron al pueblo de Rose. Bajaron de los caballos amarrándolos de las riendas en un árbol donde no molestarán a nadie y pudieran estar tranquilos y descansar. Para su suerte había un pequeño bazar, donde se podía encontrar de todo, desde raros aparatos, hasta libros de suma importancia. Estuvieron paseando por las calles que están siendo ocupadas por el bazar observando todo, no habían hablado, era algo incómodo estar así para los dos, hasta que un ruido rompió el silencio, Era el estómago de Eren, tenía hambre, ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. – Hey Heichou, deberíamos ir a comer algo ¿no cree? – Expreso el menor con algo de pena. - ¿eh? Si – dijo secamente el morocho mientras se dirigían a un puesto donde pudiera encontrar algo para comer.

Encontraron un puesto donde vendían comida. A Eren le brillaron los ojos al ver la comida, tenía demasiada hambre y su estómago se encargaba de hacerlo muy notorio. Mientras que Levi miraba con mala cara la comida, no estaba tan seguro de la higiene del lugar – Si hasta en la comida tiene esa obsesión – Eren pudo notar el mal gesto del sargento Diciéndole que no dudará que todo estaba bien, a lo que el morocho se negaba a probar, después de como treinta mil intentos de parte de Eren, finalmente Levi acepto. Se maldecía mentalmente al saber que había sucumbido ante la mirada y la insistencia del castaño.

•••••

Por otro lado, Hanji estaba que no cabía de la emoción, Su mejor amigo, o el enano gruñón de Levi, estaba teniendo una cita con su amado chico titán. Si ella sabía que si Erwin se enteraba de eso mandaría a Eren a una expedición solo y sin el 3DM, pero para eso estaba ella, para hacer cualquier cosa para que él no se enterará. No, no, es que solo apoyará a Eren, también apoyaba a Erwin, pero no podía perder a tan valioso chico, y mucho menos ganarían contra los titanes sin la ayuda de él.

•••••

Cuando terminaron de comer, Eren decidió dar un paseo por el bosque con su Sargento, Si no era lo más romántico, pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de expresar su amor, enfrenté de todas las personas del pueblo. Eren le iba hablando a Levi de cualquier tema trivial; desde el clima, hasta lo que esperaba de su vida. Poco a poco se iba acercando más a Levi. En un movimiento rápido y preciso, logro tomar la mano de Levi y entrelazarlas, a lo que el morocho respondió con un sobre salto, e intentando deshacer el agarre. Jalo demasiado rápido y fuerte, que perdió el equilibrio. Eren lo tomó rápido de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, con cuidado lo acerco a su rostro, estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones. El castaño podía sentir la agitada respiración de su superior, no podía creer que lo tenía así de cerca, observo bien su rostro y pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo, solo eso basto para acercar más su rostro al del Sargento, rozo levemente sus dedos en la mejilla del morocho, lo cual lo hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Acaricio sus cabellos, dio un leve suspiro y deposito un beso casto sincero, pero lleno de amor en los labios de su superior.

Estaban sus labios siendo tocados por los del menor, nunca se imaginó que ese chico tuviera más agallas que él idiota de Erwin, pero le estaba demostrando que sí lo era. Le gustaba el tacto de los labios de Eren sobre los suyos, era algo que no podía explicar, se sentía cálido, se sentía como en el paraíso. Pero sabía que eso no podía ser, pero que más da, mandaría todo al carajo, solo estaban él y Eren, y los arboles a su alrededor, no había nada ni nadie que les juzgara o dijera algo, mientras durara ese beso, lo iba a disfrutar.

Poco a poco se separaron, en ese beso se transmitieron amor, no hubo ni un solo gramo de lujuria, fue amor, amor puro. – Heichou… - Dijo el castaño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - … deberíamos regresar – Claro que no quería regresar, pero no podían dar demasiadas sospechas, y más sabiendo que no se encontraban en el cuartel. - … Eh si… - Expreso el morocho, estaba ido y no quería aceptarlo, pero quería volver a repetir el beso.

Eren tomo de la mano a su superior, esta vez si fue correspondido su agarre y a paso lento se dirigían al lugar donde habían dejado a sus caballos, para poder volver al cuartel. Se les había hecho tarde, no iban por la mitad del camino y ya estaba anocheciendo. Poco a poco pudieron ver algo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a verlo completamente. Entraron al cuartel, y fueron a dejar a sus caballos a las caballerizas. Comenzarón el camino hacía las habitaciones, otra vez estaban en silencio. Llegaron a la habitación de Levi, los dos chicos se quedaron inmobiles frente a la puerta de la habitación, como esperando que se volviera a repetir el beso de la tarde. Eren se acercó a su sargento, tomándolo de la cintura. Rivaille cerró los ojos, esperando que los labios del chico atacaran los suyos, pero no fue así. Sintió como unos labios se estampaban contra su frente. Volvió la vista y vio al chico dedicándole una sonrisa. - … Fue, agradable pasar la tarde con usted Heichou – Esa tarde no la olvidaría por nada del mundo, y más por que había podido besar a su Rivaille, definitivamente su humor sería perfecto al día siguiente.

-…- El morocho no contesto nada, al contrario desvió su vista a otra parte sonrojándose un poco por la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar el castaño, ya antes de poder articular una palabra, sintió otro beso en su frente, de verdad que él chico sabía cómo tratar a su persona especial – Feliz noche Heichou descanse – Dijo soltando su agarré, caminando hacía su habitación – El piel nívea se quedo pasmado de la impresión todavía a fuera de su habitación, cuando reacciono entro a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, había besado a Eren y le había gustado, es más quería repetirlo. – Busco una y mil razones para entender por qué lo había hecho… pero no daba con ninguna que el quisiera aceptar. Y la que sabía que era verdad, no la podía aceptar no, su orgullo no le permitiría hacerlo… pero había caído ante la tentación de esos labios, de esos ojos, y esa hermosa sonrisa del castaño.

Si sabía perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba - … Maldito mocoso – debía aceptarlo, no quería sentirse más confundido, y ya estaba claro con una cosa. Y esa era que Estaba enamorado del Castaño.

* * *

><p>¡Jelouuuuu! ~ ¿como están criaturas del señor?, Espero que bien, ¿Yo? pues con muchísimas tareas u.u<p>

Bueno, pero eso no importa, ~OHHHH, asdfghjkl, hace dos días andaba shuteando cara libro, y me tope que este hermoso y sensual fic (Si claro) lo recomendaron el pagina de shingeki no Yaoi :') Que hermosos ~ Bueno les deseo un lindo día.

Bye bye c:


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama ~

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulo 5 ~<strong>

**Sucumbiendo ante tus encantos**

¿Qué había hecho para sucumbir tan rápido ante los encantos del castaño?, Claro el chico titán era guapo, tenía una gran determinación, unos enormes ojos esmeralda, que lo hipnotizaban, una hermosa sonrisa, y unos labios, que le llamaban demasiado la atención.

Decidió dejar de pensar sobre el asunto, y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, al fin mañana sería un día lleno entrenamiento duro, y lleno de preguntas de parte de la loca de Hanji. Cambio sus ropas por su pijama, se recostó en su cama, y sin más cayo profundamente dormido a los brazos de Morfeo.

•••••

_¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿En qué jodido momento Hanji me saco de la paz de mi habitación y me trajo hacía aquí?, maldita loca cuatro ojos. – Expreso mientras observaba el lugar._

_Parecía un bosque completamente solitario. O eso pensaba, comenzó a caminar, y escucha una voz. Estaba lejos como para distinguirla y aún más distinguir que decía. Camino más hasta poder acercarse a la voz de dudosa procedencia._

_Llego hasta un claro, pudo ver una figura, no la reconocía bien. La dueña de la figura se volteó, y pudo reconocer lo que decía. – Cuanto desee tenerte entre mis brazos, el poder decirte te am. ¿Dime, tanto nos falta para ser felices?, ¿aún no te das cuenta?. – No sabía a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras, seguramente no eran para él, ya que no lo miraba. Su vista estaba distante a un cierto punto en el bosque, pero no era a su dirección – Si me fuera ¿me extrañarías?, o es acaso que no sientes nada por mí – Escuchó como seguía hablando._

_Se acercó un poco más, pudo notar que era la figura de un chico. Tenía u rostro de tristeza, con una sonrisa. Algo en él le decía que debía acercarse más, aunque su cuerpo no reaccionara, lo tenía que hacer. Como pudo se acercó a la figura. Intentó hablar, preguntarle que hacía ahí, y cuál era su razón por estar triste. Pero nada, ni una sola palabra salía de su boca. - … Ámame, no dejaré de luchar por ti, mi querido… y amado… Levi._

_Acaso había escuchado mal, fue su nombre el que dijo al final, ¿Cómo mierdas podía ser posible? - ¡HEY! – Grito cuando al fin pudo decir palabra alguna. Pero el chico no le respondía, e más parecía que no le escuchaba. Comenzó a caminar para acercarse, pero mientras más lo hacía, más lejos miraba al chico._

_-¿¡Quién eres!? – le grito. Nada, el chico seguía balbuceando cosas .Cosas que no entendía - ¿Eren? – Expresó, al ver el rostro del chico iluminado por la luz de la luna – Mocoso… a dónde ¿vas? – Decía mientras se intentaba acercar. - ¡HEY! Te estoy hablando – Le grito._

_-Levi… ¿Me quieres? – Escuchó de los labios de aquel chico castaño._

_-¿Qué dices mocoso?... Claro que s… -Que estaba a punto de decir, ¿en verdad quería a aquel chico?_

_El de ojos esmeralda sonrió con tristeza. – Veo que aún no estás seguro, no importa. Pero hazlo, hazlo antes de que me vaya. – ¿Irse? A dónde._

_Acaso su sueño le estaba queriendo decir algo, le estaba tratando de decir, que si no le decía lo que sentía, lo perdería… - Mierda – Resoplo. No sabía lo que sentía por el chico. Cerró los ojos, suspiro. Abrió de nuevo los ojos. Gran error, ya no podía ver a aquel dueño de esos orbes verde-azulados. – Maldita seas Jeager – Mencionó._

•••••

Despertó después del raro sueño que tuvo, no quería ver al chico. Si el día anterior habían tenido una hermosa tarde. Pero el aceptarlo, implicaba el aceptar estar enamorado del chico. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría con Erwin? Debía pasar por lo mismo con el rubio para saber qué era lo que sentía. No podía engañarlos, y mucho menos a él mismo. Sabía que sería una decisión sumamente difícil, pero… ¿Qué sentía por cada uno? … ¿Estaba enamorado? Y si lo estaba de quién podía ser? Miles de preguntas más acecharon su mente. Estaba concentrado pensando que podía hacer. Hasta que una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Enano! – Gritaba la chica castaña de lentes – Ya es algo tarde, ¿No crees? – Decía mientras le demostraba una sonrisa a su compañero de menor estatura.

-¿Qué quieres loca?, y ¿tarde para qué? – Dijo sin ver a la chica.

-Pues… nada simplemente pasaba por aquí para que me contaras sobre tu pequeña cita con cierto titán – sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmín, y tenía una mirada de excitación.

-Tsk… No – expreso – no te diré nada loca

-¿EH?, ¿Por qué? – Expresaba, haciendo un leve puchero – Acaso hicieron cosas, que no debían. ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO ENANO! – Dijo cayendo en carcajadas.

-¡CALLATE MALDITA! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas – Claro que no, no soy un maldito pervertido … El que lo es el chico … - esto último lo susurro solo para sí mismo, pero el gran oído de su loca amiga, pudo escucharlo.

-JA JA JA JA – La castaña no dejaba de reír. Cosa que le molesto al de menor estatura, que le propicio una patada en el estómago. – Pero querido, ¿por qué aun no le has dicho lo que sientes? – Añadió sobando su estómago adolorido.

- Estúpida cuatro ojos… - No podía decirlo, por qué ni siquiera el sabía que sentía. - … -

-No me digas, que quieres a Erwin? – Dicha la pregunta, el morocho agacho su rostro, cómo señal de aprobación – Ja ja ja ja ja – Las risas no podían faltar de su compañera, sabía que todo lo que digiera esa mañana, le afectaría – Me estas confirmando que quieres al rubio. OH Por dios Levi, quieres ser vilmente cogido por un mastodonte – Expresó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, por tanto reírse.

Sintió como una patada callaba su risa, si definitivamente, el morocho no estaba tomando bien la plática. – Bueno, bueno Levi, tenemos que saber qué sientes por estos dos… Y esta vez no escaparas.

Oh Higia, Por todo lo pulcro y limpio, ¿En que se había metido? – Bueno Levi, ¿Qué sientes al ver a Erwin? – Le preguntó la castaña.

-Asco – Dijo rápidamente.

-Eh bueno, no me refería a eso. Vuelve a intentarlo ¿Está bien? – Definitivamente, sería una laaaaarga mañana.

-… - El morocho no respondió – Siento… respeto hacia él … Es decir; Si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí ¿No?

- Ya veo … y ¿Por Eren? – Dijo caminando hacía la cama, para poder sentarse.

Al escuchar el nombre del castaño, un leve carmín adornó sus mejillas. - … no lo sé, es algo raro de decir… - Expreso volteando el rostro.

-Querido Levi.. ah eso se le llama amor – Se acercó al moreno – Y como a todos a ti también te llego, ¡Jajajaja! – Dicho esto comenzó a reír pura desquiciada.

-… Amor ¿ehh? – Estaba perplejo, no podía creer que algún se llegaría a enamorar y mucho menos de un mocoso. Menos que un mocoso, de un chico titán. Y aún peor estaba a cargo de él.

Hanji decidió Salir de la habitación del moreno, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos, pero sin antes dirigirse por última vez al sargento – Solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta enano. Quiero que seas feliz. – Expreso. Continuando su caminata por los pasillos del castillo.

Se quedó ido en sus pensamientos. Acababa de descubrir a quien pertenecían sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que juro extintos en sí mismo. Desgraciadamente el Castaño supo como devolverlos a la realidad. Por una parte debería matar al chico, y por otra agradecer lo que había hecho.

••••••

Se encontraban los reclutas en el campo de entrenamiento. Era el entrenamiento de la Sargento Hanji, esté era el segundo más pesado, claro ningún entrenamiento le ganaría a los de Rivaille, y sus momentos de locura por la limpieza. Estaban terminando de entrenar, estaban dando las cinco de la tarde, y al parecer el astro rey quería esconderse ya. El cielo estaba adornado de colores violetas, naranjas, y rojizos, Un espectáculo realmente precioso.

-Hey Eren –

-¿Eh?, ¿Si? – Dijo el chico buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz de quien lo llamaba

-Y, dinos ¿haz avanzado algo con el sargento Levi? – Pudo notar que quien le llamaba, y hacía esa pregunta era un chico rapado, Conny para ser más exactos.

- Eh pues verán … - Mencionó. Llevando una mano a una de sus mejillas para rascársela.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aún no has hecho nada? – Dijo Jean, por el comentario de Jeager.- Si no haces nada, el comandante aprovechará y hará algo. Te recomiendo que comiences desde ya Jeager.

Le sorprendió bastante el comentario del oji miel, ya que su relación no era de unos grandes amigos. – Maldita sea, lo sé, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? – bajo su vista, demostrando decepción de si mismo.

-¿Y si lo enamoras con comida? – Preguntó Sasha, que traía un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-No seas bruta Sasha, con comida no enamoras al alguien como el sargento. Es más solo a ti se te puede enamorar así – Menciono Conny con un leve sonrojo.

-Ya veo que tienen problemas – Escuchó la voz de la pecosa, que venía acompañada de una rubia de ojos color cielo.

-Así es Ymir, Jeager, no tiene los huevos para hacer algo con el Sargento Rivaille – Mencionó Jean, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Cállate cara de caballo!, ¡Que tengo más que tú! –

-¡Deja de llamarme así idiota! –

-Cállense par de nenitas – Expresó la pecosa, logrando que sus compañeros callaran – Dejen de pelear, Jeager, mínimo estas seguro que él Sargento siente algo por ti? – Oh, pregunta inesperada. ¿En verdad sentía algo por él?. Bueno se besaron y se tomaron de las manos, Eso era algo, ¿No?

-Estoy seguro que siente algo por mí – No estaba realmente seguro, pero que el Sargento se haya dejado besar era un gran paso.

-Perfecto, entonces, enciérralo y cógetelo como si no hubiera un mañana – La chica enserio que tenía ideas perversas.

-E-estas loca Ymir, ¿Cómo crees que haría, e-esas co-cosas tan indecentes? – Su voz temblaba demasiado debido al comentario de la chica.

-¿Quién hará cosas indecentes? – Escucharon una voz ronca que los saco a todos de su conversación.

-¡SARGENTO! – Gritaron todos al unisomnio. Oh rayos, estaba frito si él sargento había escuchado su conversación. Él moreno se encargaría de darle una paliza, matarlo y luego revivirlo para volver a matarlo.

-¿Y?, hice una pregunta, o es que acaso, ¿No piensan responderla? –

-Eh bueno, ya es algo tarde, y Hanji-san nos debe de estar esperando en la cocina para que le ayudemos con la cena – Expresó Jean, mientras con un movimiento de manos, llamaba a sus demás compañeros, dejando al joven de ojos esmeralda solo, y viendo como resolvía eso.

-Tsk mocosos… Eren, Te hice una pregunta, o ¿es que estas sordo? – Lanzó las palabras con rabia.

-Eh pues, no era nada señor – Dijo llevándose la mano detrás de su nuca.

-Mocoso, no sabes mentir, así que te recomiendo que comiences a hablar – Rayos, de verdad estaba en serios problemas.

-Pues verá señor… Los chicos … estaban … - ¿tenía que seguir?, ¿Tenía que decirle lo que Ymir le había recomendado? Oh no, si lo decía su fin estaba cerca.

-Habla de una maldita vez Jeager – Expresó con un tono serio

-… Ellos estaban … Me dijeron, que… lo follará como si no hubiera un mañana … - definitivamente estaba frito. Esperaba venir una patada de parte de su superior, pero … Nada.

Vio a su sargento, nunca espero verlo así, su vista en ese momento era perfecta. El sargento Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, tenía el rostro gacho con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Maldita sea era la imagen más hermosa que podía ver. Se acercó como pudo a su superior, posó una mano en la cintura del de menor estatura. Esté al sentir una mano en su cintura, sintió un escalofrió rozar su columna. La otra mano se posó al otro extremo de su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran. – Levi Heichou – Dijo el castaño acercando su rostro al cuello del morocho. Volvió a sentir un escalofrió recorrerle su cuerpo, Joder, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

-Es mejor que vayamos al comedor Eren – Menciono el morocho mientras sentía unos labios recorrer su blanquecino cuello.

- tch… No creo que nadie nos extrañe Heichou – Susurro seductoramente en el oído del de menor estatura.- es más, ¿Qué le parece si nos saltamos la cena? – añadió mientras sus dedos recorrían la espalda del de piel nívea.

-… E-eren – Dijo entre suspiros, cosa que le dio a entender a Eren, que estaba de acuerdo. Tomó al piel nívea entre sus brazos, y se encamino a la habitación del sargento.

••••••

Llegaron a la habitación del sargento. El de ojos verde-azulado deposito al piel nívea en su cama son sumo cuidado después de cerrar la puerta. Se posó encima del mayor, sin dejar caer todo su peso encima del otro. Lo observó. Levi tenía el rostro hecho un poema, claro que esa vista Eren nunca la olvidaría. Paso a lamer con cuidado y seductoramente el cuello blanco del de ojos grises. Mientras suspiros y jadeos sonoros salían de los labios del otro. Dejó por un lado el cuello, y atacó brutalmente los labios de su sargento, quería volver a probarlos, y esta vez no sería en un beso delicado, y lleno de amor. Estaría lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo.

-E-eren … - Pudo escuchar su nombre entre suspiros de parte del mayor. Oh gloriosa música para sus oídos. Prosiguió con él beso, esté era una danza entre bocas, era algo nuevo para el castaño, era demasiado inexperto. En esos momentos le daba gracias a los dioses de las murallas que el sargento tuviera experiencia. Pero a la vez le enojaba. Si le enojaba saber que no era el primero en besar los labios de su amado. El castaño besaba con pasión a su amado, lamio los labios de esté, queriéndole decir que abriera sus labios, cosa que el morocho entendió y con algo de temor, poco a poco abrió su boca, dejando entrar la lengua del otro a su interior. Y una nueva danza entre lenguas empezó. Se sentían, se probaban, se degustaban. Era la mejor experiencia que pudieran llegar a tener.

Se separaron por falta de aire, solo un hilillo de saliva era lo que los mantenía unidos. Levi tenía el rostro bañado en un hermoso color carmín. _"Hermoso" _Pensaba Eren al verle. Le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el otro poco a poco iba aceptando y devolviendo el abrazo.

-Heichou, Lo amo – Mencionó mientras lo alejaba para poder ver su rostro. – Heichou, lo amo, es lo más hermoso que le ah pasado a mi vida. –

No podía creer lo que escuchaba del mocoso, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, y el apenas se había dado cuenta de que lo quería. Definitivamente había escogido bien – Beso con cuidado los labios del castaño, fue un beso dulce y lleno de amor. El piel morena comprendió que el piel nívea también sentía lo mismo por él. Le devolvió el beso – Heichou… déjeme hacerlo mío – Expreso mientras volvía a besarlo con la misma fogosidad de antes. Levi se dejó llevar, recibiendo besos en su cuello, y caricias en su cuerpo. Sería una noche llena de amor. Sería la primera vez del castaño, y la primera vez que los dos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma hacía la persona que realmente amaban.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bonjour~ Espero les haya gustado, Si matenme, se los corte en la mejor parte, pero por favor no me odien. Prometo darles el Lemmon en el próximo capitulo. Con respecto a los que siguen la traducción de Getting Noticed, prometo capitulo el viernes, creanme no es nada facil estar a un paso de graduarse, ¡DEMASIADAS TAREAS! u.u Bueno no les contaré más de eso, es agobiarlos. Sugerencias, tomatazos, reclamos, etc, etc pueden dejarlo en sun sexy review ~<strong>

**¡Hasta pronto! ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama ~

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCÍAS: <strong>Riren | YAOI | LEMMON | Si no te gusta, ¿Que haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulo 6~<strong>

**Entrega de nuestro amor.**

– Heichou… déjeme hacerlo mío – Decía entre jadeos, alternados con besos, estaba que no podía aguantar más.

El morocho no respondió, tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, busco sus labios y le beso. Eren interpreto esto como un "adelante mocoso". Acomodo a su amado en la cama, le beso como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, sus besos demostraban amor, deseos, anhelos, y mostraban cuanto se deseaban entre sí. El castaño rompió el beso, lo único que los unía era un hilillo de saliva entre las comisuras de sus labios. Vio el rostro de su amado completamente sonrojado. Definitivamente el verlo de esa forma, tan sumiso e inofensivo hacía que el castaño se prendiera más, y deseara con más fuerzas a su superior.

Con una mano tomo el rostro de su amado, con sumo cuidado acaricio su mejilla. Su mano libre se dirigió al pañuelo en su cuello, deshizo el agarre del pañuelo, dejando a la vista esa blanquecina piel. Desabotono la camisa blanca del morocho, dejando una hermosa vista de su torso bien formado. Oh claro que si deseaba ese pequeño y blanquecino cuerpo. Llevo sus labios a la abertura entre su cuello y su hombro. Comenzó dando pequeños besos, luego besos más apasionados, mordidas, y lamidas en su cuello. El de menor estatura estaba que se moría del placer que la lengua y labios de Eren le podían proporcionar solamente en su cuello.

Llevo su mano a recorrer el cuerpo blanquecino, haciendo caricias suaves, y algunas toscas, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara algunos leves gemidos de placer. Dejo de atender el cuello, y llevó su vista hacía el cuerpo medio desnudo del ojigris. Llevo dos dedos al abdomen del sargento, comenzó desde la parte baja del vientre, hasta llegar a la garganta. Iba rozando y delineando el cuerpo del mayor. Llegó al cuello y deposito un beso en este, prosiguió con su tortuosa y excitante tarea. Ahora era desde el cuello hasta la parte baja del estómago. La diferencia, no era con los dedos si no que con su lengua. Podía escuchar como el dueño del pequeño cuerpo gemía y temblaba por la excitación que cargaba, definitivamente era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando.

Seguía recorriendo el cuerpo blanquecino con su lengua, llego al ombligo, recorriendo todo su alrededor. Volvió a subir, esta vez no llego al cuello, se detuvo en los pequeños, rosados, y erectos pezones del morocho. Paso su húmeda lengua encima de este como si de una paleta helada se tratará. Con su otra mano tomo el otro mientras seguía jugueteando con su lengua.

-E-Eren…- Decía el morocho entre suspiros.

Dejó de besar el pequeño pezón y levantó el rostro – Dime Levi… - Decía mientras volvía con su tarea. Comenzó a mordisquear el pequeño trozo de carne – Du-duele – decía mientras que el chico mordía con más ganas. Se separó abruptamente del cuerpo del sargento. Esté lo vio de mala forma pensando que lo dejaría con las ganas. Al contrario, se sentó y jalo el cuerpo del azabache, para que quedara encima de él. Paso sus manos por su espalda, delineando cada musculo visible, y bien marcado. Bajo sus manos hasta llegar a los glúteos del azabache. Comenzó a sobarlos, tocarlos, y estrujarlos entre sus manos. El morocho soltaba sonoros gemidos de placer, al sentir el contacto de las manos de Eren en sí mismo.

Despojó al mayor de sus pantalones, dejándolo solo con la camisa blanca, que tanto lo distinguía. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del mayor, vista más hermosa no podía tener; Verle solo en camisa, con el rostro bañado en carmín, y con cierta mirada de lascividad y pasión lo llevo al limité, relamiendo sus labios. Llevo sus dedos a la boca del morocho haciendo que este los lamiera. Esto hizo que sintiera una punzada en su parte baja, ver al de piel blanquecina lamer sus dedos de la forma más excitante posible, lo excitaba aún más. Cuando notó que sus dedos estaban realmente húmedos, los saco de la boca del morocho, llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada del sargento.

Introdujo con cuidado su falange, para poder prepararlo. No quería que el mayor sintiera dolor al ser penetrado con los dedos, así que embistió los labios ajenos con los propios. Notó que el de piel blanquecina disfrutaba el besó y no había hecho mayor comentario, o mal gesto al sentir un intruso en su entrada. Prosiguió con su tarea, introduciendo el segundo falange. Los comenzó a mover en círculos, seguido por abrirlos como si fueran tijeras. El mayor solo esbozo un quejido de dolor acompañado de excitación. Siguió fingiendo embestidas con sus falanges. Dejó a un lado los labios del mayor llevando sus labios hacía el cuello del otro, para mordisquearlo mientras arremetía con más fuerza sus dedos dentro del sargento. Prosiguió a meter el tercer dedo dentro de la entrada de su superior. Los movió poco a poco buscando el punto de éxtasis del mayor. Al llegar a esté el mayor arqueo la espalda vociferando un gran gemido. – Ahhh… Maldito mo-mocoso – expreso al sentir los falanges del menor, tocando su punto exacto de placer.

El morocho movía sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de las falanges del castaño. Esté al ver que estaba más que preparado saco sus falanges de la entrada del de piel nívea. Tomando su erecto miembro lo dirigió a la entrada del morocho. No tuvo compasión y de una sola estocada lo penetro, logrando que el mayor soltará un grito de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. - ¿Te duele Levi? – Preguntó el castaño. – Duele una puta madre… -respondió – pero… no es como… si no me gustará – añadió, a lo que el menor sonrió. – Entonces te haré sentir mejor – respondió en el oído del ojigris de la forma más seductoramente posible. Ante la respuesta del de ojos esmeralda el sargento se sonrojó.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que las movía el castaño, era una hermosa danza de cuerpos entre ambos. Prosiguió con subir y bajar lentamente, e ir aceptando como el gran miembro de Eren amedrentaba con fuerza la entrada del mayor. Eren disfrutaba la vista. No era de todos los días ver al sargento con rostros lascivos, y menos aún que estuviera subiendo y bajando por su falo. Las embestidas iban aumentando de fuerza y la rapidez con las que las daba el castaño, estaba por llegar a su límite. Tomó a Levi por su cintura, saliéndose del interior del sargento. Lo cuál a este no le agrado. Lo volteó dejando a la vista su exquisito y rosado ano. Se relamió los labios y continúo con su trabajo.

-E-eren, mal-maldito pervertido – decía entre gemidos.

-No veo que se quejé del placer que le doy – expresaba el castaño, con una sonrisa llena de lujuria en su rostro.

-Ca-cállate, y sigue mocoso de mi-mierda –

-Como usted diga Rivaille Heichou – mordió con morbo la oreja del mayor, llevando una de sus manos a los pezones del mayor, comenzando a juguetear con ellos.

Sintió como las manos del menor apresaban sus pequeños trocitos de carne. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que el castaño le daba. Sintió como el castaño le introducía sus falanges dentro de la boca jugando con su lengua, mientras con la mano libre, acariciaba su columna, hasta llegar a sus glúteos sobándoles mientras embestía con más fuerza. – Ah... mhn E-eren – Expresaba el sargento mientras era penetrado.

El castaño seguía penetrándole con más fuerzas para llegar al punto exacto donde se producía mayor placer – Ahh – gritó el de piel nívea al sentir como el castaño tocaba ese punto - … joder, así, más … - Pedía, casi dándole la orden.

-¿Te gusta Levi? – expreso mientras buscaba los labios del mayor.

-Ca-cállate estúpido mocoso – Dijo entre susurros – Ahh… Más eren, más, dame más – añadió.

El de piel canela volvió a cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban, dejándolo debajo del de piel nívea, frente a frente. Prosiguió con las embestidas, viendo como el morocho se tapaba el rostro con sus ante brazos – Levi… déjame ver tu rostro – dijo, llevando sus manos a quitarle los brazos del rostro y poder verlo – joder, no – Esto no evito que el castaño le quitara los ante brazos, y pudiera ver el rostro de su amado completamente sonrojado, y desviando la mirada a un lado. Tomo los dos brazos del morocho subiéndoles por encima de su cabeza. Busco una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, mientras le besaba. El beso fue como el primero que se dieron, lleno de amor y deseo.

Le abrió más las piernas, colocando una encima de su hombro para poder embestirlo con más fuerza. – Ahh Levi… -Menciono el piel canela sintiendo como su orgasmo llegaba. Tomo el miembro del otro empezando a masturbarlo. Levi llevo su brazo a su boca, comenzó a morderlo mientras un calor invadía cuerpo. Después de unas cuantas envestidas más llegaron a su orgasmo Levi corriéndose en la mano de Eren y pecho del mismo. Mientras que Eren en el interior del morocho.

El castaño llevo su mano a sus labios limpiando la semilla de su amante con su lengua, degustando su sabor, limpiando con placer cada dedo manchado. Levi mientras tanto veía la pornosa imagen que el castaño le dedicaba, sintiendo como se iba calentando otra vez.

-Levi, te amo – llevo sus labios hacía los contrarios para dedicarle un beso lleno de amor.

-… creo, que… yo también mocoso – estaba completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas.

El castaño volvió a besar a su amante. Se salió de el con sumo cuidado, acostándose en la cama, y acomodando el cuerpo de su amante cerca de él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Esa sería la mejor noche de su vida. Estuvieron así abrazados hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no todo sería de color de rosa, y hermoso como lo sentían aquellos amantes.

Estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, estaba desesperado para poder verle, abrazarle y besarle, estaba decidido, al llegar al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. Le declararía su amor al sargento Levi. – Está decidido Erwin, le dirás lo que sientes. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Levi en dos días te diré lo que siento por ti. – Hablaba para con sigo mismo el capitán Smith mientras veía por la ventana la luna de esa hermosa noche. Esa luna que había sido testigo de la entrega de amor entre dos hombres.

* * *

><p>¡Jelouu!, ¿Como están?. Me tarde ¡Lo siento! -corre gaymente- disculpen mi atraso, todo fue por culpa de mis estudios, ¡CULPEN LOS A ELLOS!, lo debía de subir ayer, pero comprenderán que no lo había terminado hasta el momento u.u - no me maten - Bueno, Espero les haya gustado, skhfnj es primera vez que escribo Lemmon, ¿Tan del asco me fue?*sean sinceras*<p>

Bueno Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este sensual fic~ Les agradecería que dejaran un review diciendo si les gusto, si no, acepto criticas, tomatazos, etc, etc.

Sin más, nos vemos hasta la próxima, Rueguen que no me dejen demasiadas tareas u.u

**Chibi Taiga.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p>Notas al final del capitulo ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 7 ~<strong>

**La tormenta se avecina.**

Los rayos del astro rey estaban dando en los ojos de Eren, el cuál no quería levantarse y seguir durmiendo al lado de su amado. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con la mejor imagen de toda su vida; Levi durmiendo a su lado en paz y calma, aunque con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Observo el rostro del piel nívea, estaba encantado con verle dormir, deseaba que fueran así todas las mañanas que el sargenteo despertará a su lado. Ese y muchos pensamientos parecidos llegaron a su mente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Levi, poco a poco fue despertando, sintiendo un cálido cuerpo a su lado, sonrió internamente al levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Tenía que aceptarlo la noche que paso con Eren fue increíblemente perfecta. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a sonreír mentalmente mientras se acomodaba. Eren se dio cuenta que su amante acababa de despertar, volvió su mirada hacía él, le dio un beso en la frente y expreso – Buenos días Heichou –

El morocho se sonrojo levemente y correspondió el saludo – Buenos días Eren.

El castaño se abrazó al cuerpo del sargento, hablándole al oído – Heichou, no sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, pero… - Soltó el abrazó, se sentó en la cama, y dijo – Heichou, Yo lo amo, Salga con migo.

Rivaille abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago – Eh… Eren no creo que sea lo correcto – Expreso mientras se comenzaba a sentar – Fue algo lindo, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

- Ya veo – Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza – Fue una tontería lo que acabo de decir, por favor perdóneme, no volveré a decir nada al respecto. – Se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

- Eren… - El mencionado no hizo caso y siguió cambiándose – ¡Eren te estoy hablando! – volvió a escuchar, pero lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, y definitivamente no dejaría que Rivaille lo viera así. Terminó de cambiarse y salió de la habitación del mayor, no sin antes decir "_Heichou, cuando entienda lo que sienta, aclaremos las cosas", _Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al sargento confundido en su cama.

_Entender lo que siento ¿Ehh? _Se decía a su mismo mientras s e pasaba una mano por los cabellos hacia atrás. Se levantó de la cama para poder dirigirse a tomar un baño. Pudo sentir un leve dolor en su cintura, sabía que eso se trataba por haber dejado pasar a más con Eren. Se adentró al baño, y paso un buen rato metido dentro de la bañera, pensando lo que acababa de vivir.

•••••

Salió corriendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia cualquier parte, simplemente no quería ver a nadie. Llegó al campo de entrenamiento se posó en la corteza de un árbol, suspiro por lo bajo. Lo que no quería paso, sintió como lagrimas salían de sus ojos y comenzaban a correr en sus mejillas, llegaron hasta sus labios se sentían saladas sus lágrimas y no podía hacer nada para reprimirlas, necesitaba desahogarse, tenía que llorar, estaba demasiado triste al saber que Levi y el no podían ser algo más que Sargento y subordinado. Se desparramo en el verde pasto del lugar, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y las aprisiono con sus brazos, y siguió llorando.

•••••

Cuando termino de darse un baño y arreglarse, fue directamente hacía su oficina, no quería hablar con nadie, el comentario del castaño lo había dejado en que pensar, ¿en verdad estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo?, O ¿su simple orgullo era el que hablaba?, Claro que era su Orgullo, pero nunca le diría eso al chico titán. Es más ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dicho que fue algo lindo?.

Muchas preguntas llegaron de repente a su mente, lo cual hizo que no notará que cierta castaña de lentes estaba entrando a su oficina. - ¡Hey!, Enanin~ - Expreso la castaña al entrar a la oficina.

Oh no, su martirio acababa de comenzar – Tsk, ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? – Respondió sin verle al rostro.

- ¡Que humor el tuyo! – Dijo mientras una carcajada salía de sus labios – ¿Acaso, Eren no te dio duro? – Preguntó

- ¡CALLATE, ESTÚPIDA! – Contesto ante el comentario de su loca amiga.

- Ja ja ja ja, Bueno no es ah eso a lo que vengo – Jaló la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del pelinegro, y se sentaba – Venía por esto – Dijo mientras le entregaba una carta.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó dudoso – Vino está muy temprano por la mañana, al parecer es una carta de Erwin – Contestó.

Abrió el sobre, encontrándose con una hoja de papel, la cual estaba escrita con excelente caligrafía en carta; Definitivamente esa era la letra de Smith. Comenzó a leer la carta, lo cual decía:

_Querido Levi_

_Espero que no haya pasado nada malo en mi ausencia y todo esté en orden. Me eh tardado más de lo debido, si dije que regresaría esa misma noche, lo cual no se pudo. Los de la policía militar, necesitaban saber más sobre nuestra próxima expedición, los riesgos y demás temas que conlleva. Lo único que agradezco es que ya todo está arreglado y mañana en la tarde me tendrán de regreso en el cuartel._

_Sin más Erwin Smith._

_Posdata:_

_Oh… cierto, el no estar cerca de ti, hizo que me diera cuenta que realmente estoy enamorado de ti. _

Al terminar de leer la carta, su rostro se encendió en un rojo carmín, el cual fue demasiado notorio, y llego a asustar a Hanji. – Maldito bastardo – Pronuncio por lo bajo, para que solamente el escuchará.

- Y ¿qué es Levi?, ¿Qué dice Erwin? – Preguntó Hanji con cierto interés

- Qué estará aquí mañana en la tarde – Anunció, llevando su vista a los papeles regados en su escritorio.

- ¿Eh?, eso quiere decir que no podré seguir de holgazana – dijo con cierta tristeza

- Estúpida cuatro ojos, ¡Lárgate de aquí de una vez! –

- Sí, si ya me voy. Pero antes de irme… - Dudo por su integridad física si decirlo o no – Piensa bien que harás, no quiero que llegues a sufrir por algo que no pudiste parar en el momento – Expreso mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta – Es todo Enanin ¡SUERTE! –

- Estúpida cuatro ojos… pero debo admitir, tiene toda la puta razón.

Pasó un largo rato encerrado en su oficina, pensando que debía escoger, por un lado estaba el ser el perro faldero de Erwin si aceptaba los sentimientos de este, por otro el de seguir siendo el Gran Sargento Levi, y por último el de ser amado por el chico titán. ¿Qué jodida decisión debía tomar?.

•••••

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que había sido mucho tiempo. Decidió irse de ese lugar, pero antes de por irse alguien le hablo.

-¿Eren, estas bien? – Pronunció el rubio.

-Eh.. Si claro Reiner, ¿Por qué debería de estar mal? – Contestó, demostrando una sonrisa en sus labios, fingida claro está.

El chico se acomodó a la par del castaño, volteo a verle con desaprobación y expreso – Si claro Eren, se puede notar que esa sonrisa es increíblemente falsa, ¿Qué te sucedió? –

El castaño suspiro, volteo a ver a su amigo, y prosiguió en contarle lo sucedido, desde que había confesado su amor hacía el sargento. – Ya veo Eren, pero… ¿No crees que esa sería la reacción más normal en el Sargento?, digo, él no es un hombre que se exprese del todo ¿Cierto? – Expresó el rubio.

-Lo sé Reiner, pero ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo cabizbajo - ¿Crees que podría llegar a pasar algo? – Añadió mientras sus mejillas se adornaban de carmín.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Eren? – Expreso mientras sonreía – Si el siente algo por ti claro.

-¿Qué?, Reiner, sigo en las mismas – Levantó su rostro mostrando un leve puchero – Quiero saber si Rivaille Heichou… y yo, podríamos tener algo –

- Ja ja ja ja, Ay Eren, eres un niño en muchas cosas, pero créeme que sí. Si podrá pasar algo, estoy seguro – Expreso. El rostro del castaño poco a poco se iba iluminando ante la respuesta de su amigo.

Pasaron de esa conversación, a como le iba a Reiner con su "amigo", si con su amado Bertholdt, todos en la legión ya sabían que ellos eran pareja, y nadie les había dicho algo malo, al contrario los felicitaron y ayudaron en todo lo posible, para que estos pudieran ser felices.

-¿Enserio?, siempre pensé que Bertholdt era un chico realmente tímido –

- Si, en algunas cosas, pero… - No terminó de decir la oración ya que una voz ronca llamaba al castaño.

-¡EREN! – Se escuchaba que realmente estaba enojado.

-¿Eh?, ¿Rivaille Heichou? – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y el de ojos miel lo imitaba.

-Eren, creo que seguiremos con la plática más tarde, ¿Te parece? – Saludo a su sargento y se dirigió al interior del castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que necita señor? –

-¿Qué ahora no me faltas el respeto? – Enunció con cierta molestia – No señor, no lo haré desde ahora – Dijo firmemente

Eso fue una punzada para el sargento, el chico de orbes aguamarina lo estaba ¿rechazando?, Eso si dolía - ¿Qué te pasa Eren? Hace unos días estabas con qué harías de todo por mí y ahora – No pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido – Si hace unos días estaba seguro de lo que sentía, al igual que ahora. Pero estoy seguro que usted no sabe lo que siente… Así que decidí que no lo trataría más hasta que decida Sargento. Con permiso – Pensó cualquier cosa, menos que le vendría eso.

-Eren, espera – Expresó. El castaño detuvo su paso, volteo a verle - ¿Qué desea señor? – Maldita sea, tenía que decirlo, era ahora o nunca - … Eren, yo … - El piel canela se acercó al ojigris, lo hizo tanto que no había mucha distancia entre sus cuerpos. - ¿Usted? – Preguntó.

- joder Eren… - Si no tiene nada que decir, por favor no me hable – sentenció – Maldita sea, ¿En qué jodido momento se había vuelto tan vulnerable?, Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y ahí comprendió. Estaba enamorado de Eren, Si estaba enamorado del chico que movía completamente su mundo lleno de titanes. - …Estúpido mocoso, no puedes dejarme así por así ¿Entendido? – Okey esa no era la mejor confesión de amor, pero lo había hecho. Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del castaño. Había entendido muy bien la "confesión de amor" de su amado Sargento. Llevó sus brazos a la cintura del de menor estatura, acercando sus labios a su oído susurro, _Ya era hora Levi, nunca te dejaré ¿Lo entiendes verdad? _– Un cosquilleo recorrió toda la espina dorsal del de piel nívea. Llevó sus labios a los de su ahora amante y deposito un tierno beso en ellos. Le vio al rostro, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en los pómulos de esté.

-Levi – Susurro mientras volvía a atacar los labios del mayor, estaba vez con más efusión. Sintieron los labios ajenos a cada uno, los degustaron, saborearon. Probaron su nueva droga, su más grande adicción hacia ambos. Lástima que no todo era color de rosa en ese momento. Se separaron al escucharon una voz ronca llamar al piel nívea.

-¿Levi? – Preguntó Erwin al ver a su "amado" en brazos de otro. Eso sí era un golpe duro para él.

¿En qué momento había llegado Erwin?, no se suponía que llegaría hasta mañana, y aun así en la tarde. Se había adelantado un día, y para empeorarlo los había visto en pleno beso.

* * *

><p>¡Buenitas! ~ Esperó que estén bien, ¿yo? Pues, Muy bien aunque aun en exámenes u.u Pero Gracias a todo lo limpio de este mundo, me salio tiempo para terminar este capitulo ~ ¡Chanananaaaaan!~, Lo bueno esta por salir, ¿Qué creen que pasará?, ¿sufrirá Erwin, Eren Levi, o los tres? ¿Que opinan ustedes?.<p>

Agradezco sus reviews *w* de ante mano agradeceré los próximos~ Acepto; Criticas, amenazas, tomatazos, que me odien si haga sufrir a los tres u.u Cualquier cosa.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes ¡Chao! ~

**Chibi Taiga.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p>Notas al final del capitulo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>˜ Capítulo 8 ˜<strong>

**No renunciare a tú amor.**

-¿Levi? – Preguntó Erwin al verle en brazos del castaño - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Agregó

̶ …- No hubo respuesta del mencionado.

̶ Levi – Mencionó mientras se acercaba al moreno. Intentó tomarlo de la mano, lo cual fue un intento fallido, ya que él piel nívea retrocedió ante el acto.

̶ Veo que no entiendes – Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al chico titán – Desde hoy, no me alejaré de Eren… ̶ Dudo, en como continuar la oración – Ya que desde ahora Levi es de mi propiedad – Concluyó el castaño. A lo cual el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, de verdad no esperaba ser recibido con esa noticia.

̶ Esto quiere decir… que ustedes ¿son pareja? – Preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Quería que Levi le respondiera con sinceridad.

̶ Si ya sabes cuál es la respuesta, ¿Por qué preguntas? ̶ Atacó Levi.

Tenía que deshacer esa relación como pudiera, no se iba a permitir perder a Levi, solo por no haber estado unos días en la legión. Lucharía y daría de todo para poder recuperar el amor, que según él le correspondía por derecho ̶ Levi, tenemos que hablar, te esperó en mi oficina, ¿entendido? ̶ Anunció dando media vuelta

̶ Tu y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar ̶ Respondió. Tomó la mano del chico titan, queriendo empezar su caminata, lo cual no sucedió.

̶ Ve. Anda Levi ̶ Le indicó el castaño ̶ Solo será un rato, ¿está bien? ̶ Expresó con una sonrisa a su ahora amante, el cual se sonrojo de gran manera. Este acto fue notado por el rubio, el cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el sonrojo del morocho fuera por él, y no por el chico titan.

̶ … de acuerdo ̶ Respondió el morocho. ̶ Nos vemos en un rato mocoso ̶ Expresó, antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados en un fugaz, pero tierno beso. Definitivamente se maldecía mil veces al no haber estado en el castillo, eso estaba afectando todos sus planes, y el mayor problema, tenía nombre y apellido; Eren Yëager.

̶ Nos vemos ̶ Dijo el castaño, mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a castillo. El chico sabia como joderle la vida al comandante, y eso definitivamente le agradaba de sobre manera al castaño.

•••••

El camino hasta la oficina del rubio fue lento, aburrido, y muy incómodo. Llegaron después de cinco minutos. El comandante abrió la puerta y muy cortes mente le pedio al morocho que entrara.

̶ siéntate por favor Levi ̶

El mencionado lo tomo como una orden, y no tanto como una sugerencia, a lo cual respondió ̶ Ve directo al grano estúpido ̶

Erwin suspiro, llevo sus manos a su mentón, tenía que ver cómo empezar la plática, sin que Levi lo insultara, o peor, se fuera… ̶ Levi ̶ Comenzó ̶ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando no estuve aquí? ̶ Preguntó.

̶ A qué quieres llegar con esto Smith ̶ Expresó, mientras se dirigía al asiento que le había ofrecido anteriormente.

̶ Levi, ¿Estás enamorado de Eren? ̶ Tenía que saber la verdad, y que mejor forma de ir directo.

̶ … ̶ No hubo respuesta del morocho. Es más, ¿En verdad estaba enamorado del chico?. Claro, si no, no hubiera sucedidito lo de la noche anterior. Al pensar eso sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmín, lo cual el ojiceleste lo tomó como su respuesta.

̶ Ya veo ̶ Se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba el morocho sentado. ̶ Levi, sé que no podré ocupar el lugar que eren tiene en tu vida, pero… no acepto el haber perdido, como bueno caballero respetaré tu decisión, pero eso no significa que me rendiré, ¿Lo entiendes? ̶ Expresó. Llevó su mano hacia la del otro, con un suave movimiento lo jaló para levantarse, lo tomó de la cintura y beso sus labios.

•••••

Dejó que Levi fuera con el capital, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería parecer un novio exagerado y sobreprotector… Novio, sus ojos brillaron al recordar esa palabra, Levi y el eran novios, bueno claro que el moreno no dejaría que digiera esa palabra, entonces, lo más ¿Lógico? Sería referirse como "pareja" o "amante", No le importaba tanto como llamarle, solo sabía que era realmente feliz al saber que ahora estaban juntos, y no dejaría que nadie acabara con esa felicidad.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde sabía que estarían sus compañeros. Entró y pudo notar a los chichos conversando amenamente. ̶ ¡Eren! ̶ Grito Mikasa al ver entrar a su hermano

̶ Mikasa ̶ Dijo sonriendo de tal forma que sonrojo a la chica ̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ Preguntó

̶ Nada, Queremos saber que pasó ̶ Preguntó el rubio.

̶ Eh, Jejeje, pues, el sargento yo somos pareja ya, Armin ̶ Expresó Rascando su nuca con la mano derecha.

̶ ¡Hasta que por fin! ̶ Se escuchó un grito desde la esquina.

̶ ¡Ymir!, no seas así ̶ Le reprendió la rubia a su novia. Si al igual que Reiner y Bertholdt, Ymir y Historia tenían tiempo de estar juntos como pareja. Esto era algo que Eren envidiaba grandemente, pero ahora todo sería diferente.

̶ … Eren, ¿Eres feliz de esta forma? ̶ Le preguntó Mikasa a su hermano.

̶ Claro… oh es que aún crees que es algo malo, porque si es así dime ̶ Le retó.

̶ … si tú eres feliz, me basta con eso ̶ Fue su respuesta. Dicho esto, el de orbes esmeralda le sonrió seguido por un abrazó.

Pasaron un rato platicando, y molestando a Eren sobre su nueva relación con el sargento. Qué según ellos, Eren sería el Pasivo en la relación, vaya que estaban mal sus presentimientos.

•••••

Sus labios estaban siendo besados. Si besados y no por cualquier persona, estaban siendo besados por el idiota de Smith. Soltó el agarre de un empujón, el cual mando hasta la puerta al rubio.

̶ ¿QUÉ MIERDAS TE PASA? ̶ Le gritó al soltarse de su agarre.

̶ Reclamando lo que es mío, y perdí por no estar aquí. ̶ Respondió de la forma más natural y tranquila posible.

̶ No que respetarías mi decisión ¿eh? ̶ Le seguía gritando, sin dejar que el de ojos celestes se le acercara.

̶ Si, pero me di cuenta, de que no puedo rendirme solo así ̶ Expresó, dirigiéndose hasta el morocho. Logró tomarlo de la cintura y proseguir con el beso. Estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera por poder poseer a Levi, en cuerpo y alma. No importaba lo que fuera. Y con ese pensamiento, prosiguió besando el cuello níveo, dándole pequeños mordisco, explorando su cuerpo con sus grandes manos, estaba que se moría por probar ese cuerpo.

Estaba ido, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido más débil que ahora, intentaba de todo, pataleaba, pegaba y se giraba para poder zafarse del agarre del rubio. Estaba que mandaba todo al carajo, ¿Cuándo llego a pasar todo eso?. Sintió como el rubio de un rápido y grotesco movimiento, lo cambio de posición, dejando expuesto su redondo trasero a los ojos del rubio. Estaba por reincorporarse, para poder salir cuando sintió algo duro en su trasero. ¡Joder!, no podía ser o ¿si?. Erwin estaba decidió a violarlo. Qué más da, mando todo al carajo, su orgullo, su todo, porque de esta tenía que salir, y sin más comenzó a gritar.

̶ ¡EREN! ̶ Gritaba con desesperó al sentirse violado por un mastodonte.

̶ Grita todo lo que quieras, Eren no vendrá ̶ Le dijo al oído mientras juntaba más su erección al trasero del Sargento.

̶ ¡EREN!, ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡CUATRO OJOS! ̶ Prosiguió gritando más fuerte para que alguien le ayudará, a salvar su trasero literalmente.

El piel nívea seguía gritando el nombre de su amante, definitivamente si el chico no llegaba sería su puta culpa el que lo violaran en frente se sus narices. Seguía gritando, cada vez con más fuerza y odio. Sintió como el rubio poco a poco le bajaba los pantalones, definitivamente mataría a Eren por no ayudarle. Sintió dos manos en su trasero, abriendo su entrada. ¡Joder!.

̶ Hermosa vista ̶ Expresó Erwin al tener el trasero blanquecino de Levi frente de él.

̶ Idiota ̶ Le gritó el ojigris. Al escuchar su comentario, quería golpearle tan fuerte que no pudiera dar placer sexual nunca más en su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse y poder golpearlo, la puerta se abrió de una patada.

̶ ¡LEVI! ̶ Gritó Eren al ver a su pareja estar a punto de ser devorada por el rubio.

̶ Imbécil, porque no venias ̶ Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

̶ Yëager, Sal de aquí. Es una orden ̶ Exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta de que había fallado en su cometido. De una forma brusca Jaló del brazo a Levi, poniéndolo frente a él ̶ O ¿Prefieres ver como folló a Levi?, Es tu decisión ̶ Añadió, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios rosados del morocho.

Definitivamente, eso fue lo que rompió la paciencia en Eren. Si algo sabía era que debía de luchar por lo que quisiera, y en estos momentos lo que quería era estar cerca de Levi, amarlo y protegerle. Dio un paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio, esperó que terminara de darle el beso al morocho. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un derechazo en el rostro.

El golpe que le dio el castaño en el rostro no se lo esperaba. Pero había valido la pena, le robo miles de besos al de baja estura, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo suyo, pero eso no le bastaba quería más de él. ̶ ¡jajaja!, ¿Estas seguro que con esto me quedaré quieto? ̶ Le preguntó.

̶ Estoy seguro que no, pero mientras Levi me dé permiso de protegerle, así será, y no dejaré que se le acerque. ̶ Contesto con la mirada llena de determinación. Abrazó a su amante, le cargo como a una princesa y salió de la oficina del comandante si antes expresar ̶ Comandante, si vuelve a tocar a Levi, lo aniquilaré.

•••••

Le llevó cargado hasta la habitación del Sargento. Entraron y le deposito en la cama.

̶ ¡Estúpido Eren!, ¡Casi soy violado! ̶ Le gritó al castaño.

̶ Lo sé, por eso… discúlpame Levi… no te protegí como debí ̶ Le abrazo, se sentía la peor persona, si no hubiera escuchado los gritos desgarradores del piel nívea, el comandante bien hubiera logrado su cometido ̶ Discúlpame Levi… De verdad lo siento ̶ Prosiguió disculpándose unas cien veces más mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

̶ … Ya basta mocoso, deja de llorar ̶ Odia ver esos ojos envueltos en lágrimas ̶ … Me salvaste… es lo que cuenta ̶ Añadió tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos.

El castaño sonrió ante tal acto, y beso suavemente los labios de su amante. Levi sentía diferente el beso. Claro primero era recibido y no dado a la fuerza, segundo era un beso lleno de amor, y no de lujuria como el que le había dado Erwin hace unos momentos.

̶ Levi, te quiero ̶ Definitivamente eso no lo había previsto. ̶ No quiero forzarte a decirme las mismas palabras. Pero espero que con el tiempo lo sientas ̶ añadió. Se acomodó a un lado del morocho en la cama. Le abrazo por la cintura, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, seguido por uno en su frente. Esta noche no harían nada, simplemente se quedaría abrazado, contemplando la belleza de Levi. El sueño les llegó y si más ambos quedaron atrapados por Morfeo.

Definitivamente, esta sería una de tantas pruebas y amenazas que sufriría su amor. Pero no hay bien que por mal venga. Ellos sabrían cómo llevar su relación y salir adelante sin separarse. O eso es lo que pensaban.

* * *

><p>¡Jelouuuu! ~ ¿Cómo estan? Espero bien. Debí averlo subido el viernes, pero no pude, me sentía muy mal u.u Pero aquí esta ~o~<br>No odien a Erwin, enserio, me agrada mucho, pero debía de salir así el capitulo enserio u.u Espero les agrade el capitulo, Agradezco mucho sus reviews *w*  
>Sin más me despido de ustedes ~<p>

**Chibi Taiga.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son todos de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas al final<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ Capítulo 9 ~**

**Quiero enamorarte**

¿Qué mierdas había hecho?, se suponía que él amaba a Levi, Entonces ¿Qué lo llevó a cometer tal estupidez? ¿Los celos? – Muchas preguntas y pensamientos merodeaban la mente del rubio después de haber cometido tal acto. Tendría que arreglar eso a como dé lugar.

.

•••••

.

Pasaron unos días y todo el incidente de Levi, con el comandante, poco a poco fue siendo menos importante para Eren. El comandante mantenía su distancia, cosa que le agradaba de sobre manera al castaño, pero también lo hacía desconfiar.

̶ Mocoso, te estoy hablando –. Escuchó decir de Levi

̶ ¿Eh, si? –. Respondió

̶ Tsk, has estado distraído últimamente, ¿Acaso eres estúpido? –. Expresó. Le gustaba molestar al castaño, y sabía varias formas de hacerlo.

̶ Ehh, no para nada – Mencionaba mientras movía sus manos frente a él. – Es solo que…

̶ Solo ¿qué?... –.

̶ Olvídelo sargento, No es nada que deba de tenerlo preocupado – Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

El sargento no estaba muy de acuerdo en la forma de comportarse de su novio, si algo le molestaba era que le guardaran secretos, y más si era ese estúpido mocoso. Decidió no darle importancia por un momento, cuando fuera el momento indicado para poder hablar sobre el tema.

Tenían que planear la próxima expedición, el encargado como siempre sería Erwin, pero por motivos los cuales todos – a excepción de Levi, Eren y él – no sabían, estaba algo "indispuesto", por lo cual Armin sería el segundo al mando, por esta ocasión.

.

•••••

.

**Pov Erwin**

̶ ¡BASTA! –

̶ Jaja, tranquilo rubio, ¿acaso quieres que te escuché? –

̶ Hanji… estoy consciente de todo, pero dime… ¿Por qué de él? ¿Por qué Levi eligió a Eren…? – Pregunté con pesadez.

̶ No lo sé Erwin, pero si le abrió su corazón, de verdad lo ama… ̶ Me contestó, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

̶ Hanji… ¿Lo crees de verdad? –

̶ No estoy segura Erwin, pero… déjalo, deja a Levi ser feliz. Si el cometió un error, sabrá como arreglarlo, entonces… déjalo actuar a su manera – Definitivamente aunque Hanji estuviera un poco fuera de sus cabales, sabia como poder ayudar a las personas.

Salí de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, Hanji me habló con la verdad y aunque no quise aceptarlo, tendría que hacerlo, Levi era feliz…

Mis pensamientos variaban demasiado, pero tenía algo en mente, y eso era el rostro de Levi molesto; Si, y como no lo estaría estuve a punto de violarlo, eso era algo por lo cual no me sentía orgulloso, estaba decaído y sin muchas intensiones de realizar mi trabajo en la Legión. Camine por varios minutos sin rumbo alguno, tenía muchos deseos de poder ir a cabalgar.  
>Me guie hasta las caballerizas, entré sin cuidado, escuchando los relinchidos de los caballos, definitivamente escucharlos me relajaba. Me acerqué a mi caballo; Flint, un hermoso caballo de cabellos blanquecinos, casi tirando a plateados, ojos negros como la noche misma, Maldita sea, ver a mi caballo me recordaba demasiado a Levi, y no era por que fuera un animal, No. Era porque los dos eran perfectos, ojos negros como la misma noche; noches sin luna la cual pueda alumbrar, Sus cabellos blanquecinos, me recordaban, su piel blanquecina casi de mármol; Perfecta. Y así podría seguir Levi y Flint tenían muchas cosas en común según mí pensar…<p>

̶ Comandante ̶

Escuché que me llamarón, voltee a ver y allí estaba él.

̶ Que necesitas Eren … ̶ Contesté sin ganas.

Se acercó a mí. Oh definitivamente esta charla no sería nada agradable.

̶ Comandante, con mucho respeto… le pido por favor aléjese de Levi … ̶ Solicitó.

̶ ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago soldado? ̶ Contesté con suma autoridad.

̶ Me temó que tendré que irme de la legión … llevándome a Rivaille Heichou con migo ̶ ¿Lo escuché bien?, acaso si no me alejaba, ¿Se lo llevaría?, ¿Sería capaz?

̶ … Lo siento Jeager, pero es una orden, o solicitud, que no podré aceptar - ¿Qué?, aun podía pelear por él.

̶ Entiendo Comandante … - Me respondió mientras comenzaba a salir de las caballerizas.

̶ Pero… recuerde mis palabras; Levi es mío y no dejaré que usted lo tenga ¿Entiende, no es así? – Y sin más continuo con su caminar.

Está bien, esas palabras no me las esperaba. Es más al chico le salía un aura maligna de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso Levi lo había cambiado?.

Reí por lo bajo ante mi comentario, definitivamente pensaba demasiado en Levi….

.

•••••

.

Había pasado una semana ya desde el incidente, y Levi aun no me dirigía la palabra, es más me evitaba a toda costa. Odiaba que me tratará así, pero Hanji tenía razón.

Recordé los momentos que viví con Levi, desde el primer día que estuvo en la Legión. Y ahí fue cuando preguntas azotaron mi mente. ¿Desde cuándo me gustaba Levi, y es más desde cuando lo amaba?. Una sonrisa traviesa salió de mis labios, y ahí entendí…

Estaba seguro, no importaba todo lo que pasará, tenía que decírselo… Tenía que decirle que pasará lo que pasara no perdería ante Eren, que no me dejaría vencer, que me perdonará… y me diera una oportunidad, Si, eso debía de pasar.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi oficina, camine por los pasillos del castillo, tenía que encontrarlo no descansaría hasta encontrarlo…

̶ ¡Comandante! ̶ No, ahora no por favor

̶ ¿Eh, sí? ¿Qué pasa? ̶ Consté al rubio.

̶ Disculpe señor, pero esta mañana llegó una carta de la policía militar para usted ̶ Me respondió con suma vergüenza.

Desde hace varios días lo había notado, Arlett estaba diferente, ¿Era con todos, o solo con migo?

̶ Ah, gracias Armin, la leeré de inmediato ̶ Le contesté, dedicándole una sonrisa. A lo cual el rubio se sonrojó, dio el saludo militar y salió de inmediato.

Comencé a leer la carta, y conforme la leía, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido. Y no, no era por miedo, era felicidad, la felicidad más grande que pudieran darme… tenía una mínima oportunidad de ser feliz con Levi, de hacerlo feliz, de poder formar un futuro juntos… Pero para eso, tendría que salir herido. Y Jeager no sería la excepción…

.

•••••

.

Era el día, el momento en el cual la vida cambiaría para bien con algunas personas, y para el mal con otras…

̶ Heichou, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá hoy? ̶

̶ No estoy seguro mocoso, pero para que Erwin nos junté así, debe de ser algo importante… ̶ Respondió con total naturalidad.

̶ Oh… de acuerdo –

El castaño presentía que algo malo pasaría, pero no quería que su novio lo supiera, ya que si solo eran suposiciones de él, todo estaría mal después. Pero no se quitaba de su cabeza que realmente la junta del comandante no traería nada bueno con él.

̶ ¡Atención soldados! ̶ Se escuchó el grito del comandante

Todos tomaron filas, para poder escuchar la gran información del comandante, Erwin.

̶ Como sabrán estamos a pocos días de salir a una nueva expedición, por lo cual la policía militar me pidió que se tomará en cuenta a un nuevo cadete. ̶ Expresó ante el público.

Muchas voces se comenzaron a escuchar, murmullos, bucillicio, y hasta una que otra maldición hacia el comandante y la policía militar.

̶ Por ese motivo es la reunión del día de hoy… Es para presentarles a su nuevo compañero ̶ Sonrió con malicia, sabía lo que hacía.

̶ Cadete, un paso adelante ̶ Terminó de hablar. Un aproximadamente de la misma altura que Armin, de piel caucásica, de ojos marrones y cabello castaño rojizo se hizo presente ante todos, demostrando con gran respeto el saludo militar.

Jeager estaba perplejo… ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí?. Se suponía que él estaba en el pasado, él había muerto…

Erwin pudo notar el nerviosismo en Eren, sabía que había hecho bien ante la situación. Volteo su rostro y pudo divisar el de Levi, estaba casi igual de acongojado que Eren. Su razón, saber por qué su novio había reaccionado de esa forma al ver al chico de cabello castaño rojizo.

̶ Muy bien soldados, este es nuevo compañero ̶ Sonrió con sorna al expresarlo ̶ Su nombre es…

̶ Andrés, Andrés Senri ̶ Respondió. Volteo su rostro y fijó su mirada al chico de ojos esmeralda que temía por su vida en estos momentos.

Definitivamente había hecho bien, el haber juntado a Eren, y su amor del pasado lograría que Levi callera a sus pies… o bueno eso pensaba él.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches, ¿Que mierdas pasó aquí?... No tengo ni la menor idea :B (x Pero aquí esta, si lo siento me tarde muuuuucho. u.u<p>

No tenía tiempo para escribir, ya que estaba estudiando para mi examen de clasificación; Aqui ven que tan buenos (?) somos en la carrera y shalala ( no se como le digan en su país) Bueeeno, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo.

Por cierto, quiero disculparme por un GRAVE ERROR. En el summary, estaba escrito "RIREN" en vez de "ERERI" Gomen, una chica me hizo saberlo ¡YA LO ARREGLÉ! :D/

Sin más, esperó que hayan disfrutado la lectura, nos vemos hasta la próxima. Besos.

**Chibi Taiga.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son todos propiedad de Haijme Isayama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este Capitulo, va dedicado a *Chachachaaaaaan* <strong>_**"Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille" **_**Esperó que hayas pasado un gran cumpleaños linda, y que te hayan dado mucho yaoi de bendición (?). Que sigas cumpliendo muchos más mi vampiresa favorita :***

* * *

><p><strong>Nos volvemos a leer :'), *Llora de emoción* Espero disfruten el capitulo~ Nos leemos abajo Nee´<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 10 <strong>

**Un nuevo Rival**

¿Había escuchado bien?. Acaso el comandante había dicho el nombre del chico que habia quedado en su pasado?, se suponía que el esta muerto ¿No?...

- Eren - Escuchó su nombre

volteo a ver, para ver quien era quien lo llamaba

- ¿Estas bien mocoso? - Preguntó el morocho.

Agradecía en esos momentos que fuera Levi quien le preguntara las cosas y no alguién más. PEro habia un problema; tenía que hablarle con la verdad

- Si, eh... solo me maree un poco - Mintio. Maldita sea, ¿tan temeroso podía ser?

- ... De acuerdo - Expresó. Dio media vuelta y siguio su camino hasta el nuevo recluta.

Oh claro... Acababa de cabar su tumba. ¿Pero que podía hacer?. No podia llegar y decir " Oh Levi, Andrés, el nuievo recluta, es mi ex pareja, pero nos separamos al ser el muro maria destruido. Ya que pensé que estaba muerto, Pero tranquilo, yo te amo solo así. ¿Me creería? Si claro. Primero estaría muerto.

- Hey mocoso

- Si señor - Respondío el castaño rojizo con el peculiar saludo militar.

Lo observó detenidamente, se podía ver que era un chico no más de dieciocho años, con buen fisico. Llevó su vista hacia su rostro, especificamente: sus ojos. Ellos tenían el mismo brillo de alegría, que tenian los de Eren.

- Estarás bajo el mando de la loca de Hanji, ¿De acuerdo? - Tenía un mal presentimiento al ver al chico.

- ... -

- ¡MIERDA!, ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO BASTARDO! - Le gritó al ver, que no respondía, y aún más no le estaba prestando atención. Volteo su mirada, deseaba saber cual era la razón o quien era la persona que estaba observando para que no le pusiera atención.

Oh no... No podía ser él o ¿sí?. Desgracidamente, estaba en lo correcto. El chico de orbes miel, estaba obsrvando con mucha devoción y casí que con una mirada de idiota mental a Eren. No sabía porque exactamente, pero la sangre comenzó a hervirle, estaba a punto de golpear al chico, pero el mismo comandante lo interrumpio.

- ¡Já!, veo que ya se llevan bien, ¿No es así Levi? - Preguntó el rubio.

- Tch... ya quisieras - REspondio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra parte.

El chico no dejaba de ver a Eren, estaba increiblemente Feliz por poder volver a ver a verle. Sabia que estaba vivo, por que Hannes-San, se lo había comentado, pero nunca pensó que estubiera en el ejercito, y aún más en la legión de reconocimiento.

- Y ¿Que te parecen tus compañeros, Andrés? - Hablo Erwin.

- Pues, puedo observar que todos son buenos chicos, o ¿Me equivoco? - Respondio, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Seguía pensando Eren, sabía que de alguna u otra forma esto terminaria mal y no era de menos. Su antiguo amor y su amor presente, estaban juntos. PEro lo uqe más temía, era que Levi lo odiara por nunca haber hablado sobre él.

- Entonces, Levi, lo dejó en tus capacitadas manos - Expresó. - Pueden retirarse soldados, es todo por hoy - Agregó a los demás reclutas. Estos sin más volvieron a hacer el saludo, y dando media vuelta salieron del lugar.

- Eren, vamos - Añadió Levi.

- ¿Ehhh?, ¡SÍ! - Expresó, mientrás se dirigia al lado de su pareja.

Llegó dónde Levi lo esperaba, hizo una reverencía a modo de disculpas por segun el "tardarse, y hacerlo esperar". A lo cúal Levi, le respondío con un "Tch.." y así prosiguieron con su camino, hasta las habitaciones del cuartel.

- Ahí lo tienes, así que haz todo lo posible. Sin salirte del plan, ¿Entiendes? - Susurro Erwin, mientrás pasaba a un lado del chico. - Entendido Erwin-Danchou.

.

.

•••••

.

.

Tenía que saber la razón por la cúal el mocoso había actuado de esa forma, no era muy normal en él. DEbía de averiguarlo, le costará, lo que le costará.

- Eren ... - Llamó

- Eh sí, ¿Que paso Levi? - Respondío dandose la vuelta.

- ... ¿A que se debe tu comportamiento? - Si, tenía que ir directo.

El chico se quedo mudo, no sabía con que responder. Sabía que Levi le preguntaría, pero no contaba que le preguntara tan rápido. Nisiquiera le dio tiempo de poder pensar alguna excusa,. O ver una forma de decirle la verdad sin salir lastimado **- **cosa que no pasaría **- **o talvéz, de poder escapar.

- Eh, no estoy normal, ¿No lo ves? je je je - Dijó. Llevando su mano a su nuca.

- Mocoso - Expresó mientras jalaba al castaño de su camisa - Sabes que nunca has podido mentir, así que ¿Que estas ocultando? - Volvió a preguntar.

Estaba frito, lo vio venir, desde que Levi jaló su camisa. Estab frito, y lo peor no sabía como salir de esto.

- ... Lo que pasa, es que no me eh estado sintiendo muy bien Heichou. No creo que pueda dar lo mejor de mí, para la proxima expedición - ¿Que mierdas había dicho?

- ... Entiendo. - Dijó. Soltó el agarré que tenía con la camisa de Eren, y poco a poco bajó el rostro - Solo no quiero que te pasé algo malo - Expresó casí en un susurro.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Eren, le encantaba cuando Levi se preocupaba por él, aunque no lo dijiera, sabía que si lo hacía.

Sin nada de cuidado abrazó al morocho - Si... Todo estará bien - Odiaba mentirle, pero era algo que debía de hacer, ya que ni el mismo sabía que pasaría.

Poco a poco fue separando el pequeño cuerpo del morocho. Tomó en manos el rostro del mismo, y deposito un casto beso en sus labios. Volvió a verlo y pudo ver un pqueño rubor en las mejillas del ojiplateado, al mismo instante que volteaba su rostro. No pudó soportar más y una pequeña ronrisa se poso en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que mantenía lo ojos cerrados.

-_No sé que pasará de ahora en adelante, pero ten por seguro, que no dejaré que nos alejen - _Pensaba Eren, mientras escuchaba las mil y un maldiciones que Levi gritaba al ser descubiertos por Hanji.

.

.

•••••

.

.

- Erwin, estas jugando con fuego, ¿Estas seguro de lo que planeas? -

- Claro que estoy seguro, ¿Acaso sudas de mí Mike? - Respondio.

- ... Solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, Erwin -

Mike, sabía que todo esto saldría mal, pero ¿Quién era el para parar las raras y locas ideas de su más grande amigo?. Nada saldría bien de esta descabellada idea.

- Esta bien ... - No lo aceptaría no, pero Mike sabía que lo único que podía hacer, era dejar que su amado, fuera feliz. Aunque no fuera a su lado.

.

.

•••••

.

.

Esta cansando, de verdad, Erwin lo mataría de un momento a otro con tanto trabajo, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Si discutia con él, el que saldría en aprietos sería su culo y claro que no quería eso para su pobre culo.

- Maldito bastardo - Pensó en voz alta.

Llevaba toda la mañana firmando papeles, ¿De qué?, de los estúpidos de la policía militar... y información de Andrés...

Dos golpes a la puerta lo sacarón de sus adentros - Adelante -. Respondío.

- ¿Señor? - Escuchó que preguntarón

Levantó su vista, y ahí estaba. El mismo chico de hace dos días; Andrés. Por instinto guardo los papeles de la información del mismo entre todos los demás.

- ¿Qué deseas Javier? -

- Eh, señor es Andrés - Claro que no era idiota, sabía cual era su nombre, pero tenía que sacar información al respecto de ese chico. - Bueno, necesitaba hablar con usted señor -

- Oh, si. Y qué es lo que deseas hablar - Se ponía interesante. Si podía sacaría información que le sirviera.

- Bu-Bueno verá, ¿Qué es lo que usted y Eren tienen?, ¿Acasó son amantes? -

Directo. Eso fue lo que pensó Levi, pero ¿A que venía todo esto?

- ... No veo por qué tenga que responder eso - REspondío.

- ¡Señor!, Digame por favor... - Suplico

- Sí, Eren y yo somos pareja. ¿Algún problema? -

Vió como el chico abría poco a poco sus ojos. Según su parecer esta impresionado.

-Así que, ERwin-Danchou no estab mintiendo - Expresó

Espera, Había dicho ¿Erwin-Danchou?, Qué tenía que ver el rubio oxigenado en esto...

- Bueno, entonces con todo respeto Señor, Quiero que se alejé de él - Expresó casí ordenandolo -. Ya que, Eren y yo aún seguimos siendo pareja.

_**Qué Eren y el ¿Qué?...**_

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>¡Bueeeenas noches!~ ¿Como están criaturas del señor que leen Yaoi? *o*<br>bueeno, Se que no había actualizado y lo dejé en algo bueno (?) Pero ¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! ~*~ *Baila gay mente*. No había podido actualizar, por dos cosas:

1. Las "vacaciones" de semana santa, pues fueron más una semana de tareas u.u  
>2. Me quedé sin word, y sin mis hermosos programas<p>

Pero, la cosa es que ya esta de regresó, Agradesco muchos sus reviews, me animán a seguir adelante :') ~

Por cierrrrto, ando en busca de una Beta, ¿Alguién que quisiera aguantarme? :B ntt, que quisiera betearme, *Pero que ya haya beteado a otras* Me gustaría saber c:  
>Sin más, me despido de ustedes, Nee'<p>

**Chibi Taiga.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 11 ~<strong>

Jugando con fuego

¿Había escuchado mal?, Eren y él seguían siendo pareja…

– ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó

– Lo que escucho señor. Oh ¿Desea que lo vuelva a repetir? – Respondió, mostrándole una sonrisa con sorna.

– Maldito bastardo – Pronuncio por lo bajo

– Entonces... Sería tan amable, de olvidarse de Eren y alejarse de él –

Una cosa era que le mintieran, otra que intentaran hacer algo, pero que se metieran con él y su mocoso eso era algo que lo cabreaba.

– Mira mocoso, no sé quién te creas. Pero Eren es mío ¿Entendido? Así que si no quieres salir mal de esta. Saca tu culo de mi oficina de inmediato. – Respondió el morocho

– Esta bien sargento, pero tenga por seguro, que no dejaré de luchar por Eren –

Dio el saludo militar y salió sin más. Estaba consternado ¿Cómo era posible que fueran algo?. A menos que Eren le estuviera viendo la cara…

Intentó tranquilizarse de verdad que lo hizo, pero su escritorio fue el que sufrió. Con dos golpes en las patas, la madera aruñada, y bueno, estaba inservible su escritorio ya. Decidió irse a su habitación, para poder descansar y más que eso pensar claramente las cosas.

.

.

•••••

.

.

– ¿Cómo salieron las cosas? –

– Nada mal para ser sinceros, pero ¿De verdad debo de seguir con esto? – Preguntó el castaño rojizo.

– No me vengas con eso Andrés, Debes acatar la orden de un superior – Respondió el rubio.

– De acuerdo Erwin-Danchou. –

Definitivamente su plan debía salir a la perfección, Levi sería suyo, y de nadie más. Ni siquiera Eren podría contra eso.

.

.

•••••

.

.

Necesitaba hablar con el sargento. Debía de saber si había sospechado de algo y si era así, debía de aclarar las cosas de una vez.  
>Corrió rápido hacía la oficina del morocho. Toco dos veces, a lo cual nadie abrió, así que decidió adentrarse. Pudo observar que el escritorio había sido golpeado. Un cierto temor le entró en esos momentos. Tenía la seguridad de saber la razón, pero prefería que todo fueran supersticiones de él.<br>Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la habitación del sargento.

– Señor – Llamó a la puerta.

No escuchó respuesta detrás de esta. No estaba seguro si Levi estaba molesto con él, por lo cual decidió averiguar.

Vaya sorpresa la que se llevó. Su querido y amado Heichou, estaba dormido. Se podía ver de la forma más estúpidamente tierno, y hermoso. Se adentró con cuidado a la habitación del mayor, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, y como gato cuidadoso se sentó en la cama sin despertarle. Se quedó contemplando el rostro del mayor, observando sus facciones, era el único momento donde no tenía fruncido el ceño, se veía más hermoso de lo normal y lo sabía.

– Levi, eres mi razón de ser – Expresó.

Posó uno de sus dedos en los labios del mayor, amaba esos labios. Eran su más grande droga. Paso una de sus manos, por encima de esos cabellos negros, que tanto le volvían loco. Si amaba todo lo de ese hombre.

– mhp – Escuchó del morocho

Sonrió al escucharle. Debía de pensar bien lo que le diría, al fin de cuentas tarde o temprano se debía de enterar.

.

.

•••••

.

.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había quedado dormido, estaba más tranquilo. Aunque todavía necesitaba una explicación por parte del mocoso.

Iba a levantarse, pero un peso extra en él, no le dejaba levantarse. Volteó su rostro y pudo observar a su mocoso durmiendo plácidamente junto a él. Estuvo a punto de golpearle, pero prefiero que siguiera durmiendo, luego hablaría con él.

– ¿Sargento? – Escuchó

– Si, ¿Qué pasa Eren? – Preguntó

– ¿Podemos hablar? –

Se incorporó en la cama, sin dejar de abrazar al de piel nívea por la cintura.  
>– ¿De que deseas hablar Eren? – Claro que sabía, pero debía de hacerse el desentendido.<p>

– Es respecto a Andrés …. –

Punto clave…

– ¿Qué pasa con él, soldado?

No estaba seguro de hablar, pero debía de hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

– Señor… Andrés, y yo… fuimos pareja –

El estúpido chico, no había mentido. Pero había un problema, Él había dicho "seguimos siendo", mientras Eren dijo "fuimos" ¿A quién debía creerle?

– Así que si era cierto – Respondió

¿Qué? Acaso él ya sabía …

– Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – Comenzó a preocuparse.

– Hoy en la mañana me fue a buscar tu "amigo", Eren. – Expresó – Pero… No entiendo por qué dijo "seguimos siendo pareja" –

Oh mierda, llegó el momento debía hablar.

– Es algo así señor … - ¿Escuchó bien?

– ¿A que te refieres soldado? – Expresó.

Soltó al morocho de la cintura y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

– Vera señor, Andrés y yo fuimos pareja hace mucho tiempo… fue antes de que destruyeran el muro María – Explico

– Por lo cual, el día del incidente no nos vimos. Ni Armin, y menos Mikasa supieron algo de él. Por lo cual lo tomamos como muerto… Y qué este aquí, complica todo… - Agregó.

Eso quería decir, ¿Qué Eren siempre tuvo a quien amar?

– Ya veo soldado…

Eren, no sabía que decir, no sabía tampoco que le pudiera hacer el sargento. Esperó todo, de verdad todo menos esto.

– Entonces, Eren, Terminamos. Por favor sal de mi habitación – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó atónito

– ¿No escuchaste?. Te dije que terminamos, ya eres libre de salir con él mocoso.

Estaba soñando, ¿No es así?. Como podía ser eso, había soñado tanto tiempo con poder ser alguien especial para Levi, y qué ahora recuerdos, y personas del pasado arruinaran su felicidad, no podía ser posible.

– Si escuche, pero no puede hacerlo. No puedo permitirlo señor – Grito

– Sal de una vez Eren – Dijo. Poco a poco acercó su mano al pómulo de la puerta. Tampoco quería, pero sabía que si el chico había llegado tenía una gran oportunidad de quitárselo.

– Heichou, Heichou – Decía entre susurros.

No obtuvo respuesta del azabache. Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del moreno y pegó sus labios a su oído – Leví yo te amo – Expresó.

Algo en el interior del de piel nívea se rompió, ya no sabía si era cierto. O una simple forma de verle la cara. Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a caer.

Soltó el Agarre del castaño y le empujó – ¡Ya! Maldita sea, Eren. Sal de mi habitación. Esto se acabó ¿Entiendes? –

Dio media vuelta y dejó caer su peso contra la puerta.

– Levi … – Expresó

Volteo a verle, mínimo debería de encararlo, ¿No?  
>Sintió como unas grandes manos lo atraían al cuerpo contrario, y con sumo cuidado lo abrazaban con amor y ternura. El castaño llevó sus labios hacia los del contrario. Necesitaba besarle, demostrarle que todo lo que sentía por él era Real, que nada era mentira. Que su amor era verdadero.<br>Poco a poco iba perdiendo conocimiento de todo, ya no sabía si era un juego o la realidad. Debía de detenerle de inmediato, pero ¿Quién podía acallar lo que el corazón y los labios demandaban? Era como pedirle peras a los olmos.

– Basta, basta… Eren – Pronuncio como pudo entre el beso.

Estaba al límite, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas amar a su sargento, besarle, acariciarle…

– No – fue la respuesta de castaño

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que siguiera, pero sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Es más, ¿Desde cuándo había perdido autocontrol? ¿Tanto poder tenía el castaño en él?

– Mhp, Levi … - Expresaba entre besos y gemidos el castaño

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre sí, eran ellas las únicas que podían darles un placer tan demandante a sus dueños. Poco a poco el piel canela bajó sus labios al cuello blanquecino, dejando un rastro de besos mordidas, chupetones y lamidas que solo excitaban en demasía al mayor.

– Mhññ, Ahhh, Eren – Expresó – Ahhhh

Llevó su mano hacía la entre pierna del morocho y comenzó a sobar.

– Ahh, Ahhh, Eren –

– No se detenga Sargento, siga pronunciando mi nombre –

En qué momento había llegado a tanto. Tenía que pararlo antes de que fuera tarde, o sabría que se lamentaría después.

* * *

><p>¿Tomatazos? ¿Piedradas? ¿Review? ¿Algo?<br>Hoy lo traje antes :D y con esto espero tener otro el viernes ~o~ ¿Qué opinan subo doble capitulo en la semana?  
>Bueeeno, Muchisimas gracias a todas las que han apoyado la historia hasta el momento, son unas HERMOSAS *W* Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo.<p>

Chan, por primera vez responderé reviews /.\

**Shiro-Chan: Muchas Gracias linda, me encanta que te guste tanto la historia. Y si Erwin es un desalmado u.u (?) Jajaja, Bueno Andrés, sinceramente si peleara por su lindo castaño Ñakaka, habrá pelea! ~**

**KatherineCV: Si Levi lo golpeara pero más adelante, ¡YA VERÁN! **

**Andy Jeager: Si, hay que odiarle. Eren no tiene la culpa, es algo bruto y despistado, pero con mucho amor para dar - Meterle a Levi, Cof cof Digo darle a levi **

Muchas Gracias Chicas.

**Chibi Taiga.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p>Un día tarde :(, pero ya esta aquí. ¿Advertencías? Nada más que tiene Sexo Hard *O* ¡No niñas, esto es del mal, no lo lean! *Nadie le hace caso*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 12 ~<strong>

Unión perfecta

.

Sentía el recorrer de los labios y la lengua del castaño por todo su cuello y parte de la clavícula, al igual que sentía como la mano contraria rozaba con obscenidad su miembro.

– ¡Ya basta, Eren! – Gritó

Dio media vuelta y se giró hacía su cama de nuevo. Mala idea para el morocho, el castaño al ver la acción del ojigris, lo siguió y sin pleno aviso lo aventó hacia la cama.

– No estoy dispuesto a dejarlo tan fácilmente señor – Expresó con tono de voz más ronco de lo usual.

– Quítate de encima, Eren – Menciono mientras giraba su rostro.

Amaba cuando su hermoso pelinegro demostraba que estaba nervioso. Llevó sus labios hasta el cuello blanquecino. Lo probo, le besó, lamio, y mordió sin tener cuidado. Prosiguió con llevar sus manos hacia los costados del morocho, hacía pequeñas caricias en todo su dorso.

El morocho por otra parte estaba que moría, amaba las carias del castaño, pero no quería que siguiera. Comenzó con patalear, golpear y hasta insultar al castaño.

Sus manos subieron hasta su pecho, casi arrancando la camisa blanca del cuerpo del otro. Observó con cierto morbo el pecho del mayor, si podía controlarse, pero sí de Levi se trataba su lado salvaje salía en instantes.  
>Llevó sus labios a los rosados botones del de piel nívea, sacó su lengua y comenzó a acariciarlos con la misma. Prosiguió con besarles, y morderles.<p>

– ¡Ngh! – Salió de los labios del mayor al sentir la lengua del castaño en sus pezones.

Dejó de atender sus pequeños botones rosas ya erectos y llevó sus labios a los contrarios, devorándolos con hambre, con necesidad. Una necesidad que los dos deseaban, llevó sus manos a los pezones del morocho, y siguió con su tarea de atenderlos, sin dejar de besarle.

– Mhp… nhg – Mordía los labios del morocho, acallando los gemidos tan seductores y placenteros que salían del mayor.

Dejó de besarle y volvió a besar el pezón derecho, mientras que con su mano pellizcaba el pezón libre.

Entre besos, mordidas, y gemidos, Levi se dejó llevar, dejó que su cuerpo actuara solo, sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión. Poco a poco las prendas que quedaban desaparecieron del cuerpo de cada uno, dejándolos desnudos a ambos.

Se separó del cuerpo del mayor dejando algo abrumado al morocho. Separó las piernas blanquecinas, y con una mirada seductora que le dedico al morocho, comenzó con su tarea. Tomó entre sus manos el falo dormido del sargento. Comenzó con lamerlo desde los testículos, hasta la punta, y sobando suavemente con la lengua esta misma.

El cuerpo del mayor estaba que ardía, y sentía que en cualquier momento podía quemarse. Y más al ver al castaño hacerle un oral, Debía de estar en el paraíso en esos momentos. El castaño seguía con su tarea, siguió con engullir hasta la mitad el falo ya erguido, seguía lamiendo y de vez en cuando pegando leves mordidas. Las cuales lograban que Levi se sintiera a explotar.

Siguió engullendo el pene del morocho. Mientras que este daba pequeñas embestidas. Siguió aumentando las embestidas hasta llegar a que el castaño casi se ahogara con su propia saliva.

– Ah, ahhh, Así Ere, Así – Gemía el morocho

Los ojos del castaño se afilaron más al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de su amante, lo que causo que sintiera una punzada en su parte baja, llevó una de sus manos hasta su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Seguía con su tarea de complacer a Levi y complacerse a el mismo. Levantó el rostro y pudo observar el rostro del Levi bañado en una capa fina de sudor, sus mejillas rojizas y con una mano empuñada frente a sus labios.

– ¡Me-me corro! – Pronuncio, segundos antes de correrse en la boca del menor.

Sintió como una esencia caliente sucumbía en su boca, y unas cuantas partes esparcidas en sus mejillas. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca, y con sus dedos limpio lo que tenía en las mejillas. Llevó sus dedos con su boca, mostrando una mirada llena de lujuria.

– Veo que lo disfrutó demasiado, ¿No, sargento? – Preguntó, sabiendo de primeras la respuesta.

– ¡Ca-callate, Mocoso! –

Eren se relamió los labios al percatarse que la luz de la luna que se hacía presente pegaba en todo el cuerpo blanquecino del morocho. Tenía una exquisita vista en estos momentos.

Llevó sus labios hasta los muslos de la pierna derecha del mayor, mordiendo y besando cada parte rojiza que dejaba a su paso.

– Le gusta ¿No sargento? – Pronuncio sin dejar su sonrisa ladina

No respondió, volteo su rostro a otro lado. No quería que observara su rostro sonrojado.

Siguió besando, mordiendo y lamiendo los muslos del sargento. Se podía escuchar la respiración muy agitada de parte del mayor. Y si no fuera poco su miembro estaba volviendo a reaccionar ante tal acto.

– Puedo ver que aún sigue con ganas … -

– Bastardo …

Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con todo su cuerpo, rozándolo desde pequeñas y delicadas caricias hasta largas y toscas. No podía más su cuerpo se lo pedía, como pudo tomo a Levi de los brazos y le dio media vuelta, dejando en alto su cadera.

Llevó su boca, hacia el redondo y blanquecino trasero, sin más le dio una mordida. A lo cual recibió un fuerte gruñido departe del mayor.

Deleito su vista con el bien formado trasero de su amante. Poco a poco abrió la entrada y comenzó a lamerlo…

– ¿Qué…qué haces maldito bastardo? – Preguntó

– Algo, lo cual nunca olvidaras –

Siguió lamiendo y depositando saliva en la apretada entrada del morocho. Al observar que ya estaba bien mojada, llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada y sin más le penetro de una sola vez. Siguió con pequeñas embestidas seguidas por unas más rápidas.

– Mgh – Escuchó que salió de los labios de Levi

Metió el segundo dedo, pudo sentir como el cuerpo que tenía abajó comenzó a estremecerse debajo de él. Movió sus dedos como si fueran un par de tijeras, sin dejar de fingir penetradas con los mismos. Podía seguir escuchando los gemidos de dolor que salían de los labios del morocho, a lo cual prosiguió con acallarlos depositando un beso en ellos.

Dolía, de verdad que dolía, y dolía una puta madre, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Muchos suspiros y gemidos se apagaban y quedaban en los labios del castaño.

Un tercer dedo se introdujo en la cavidad anal del ojigris, a lo cual se escuchó un gemido de placer de parte del mayor.

Sus labios seguían siendo opresados por parte de los labios del castaño. Amaba que su niño fuera un salvaje en la cama, y más cuando no tenía pudor alguno.

Dejó de besarle, y pudo sentir como estaba de mojada la entrada, a lo cual pudo darse cuenta que ya estaba preparado. Sacó los dedos de la entrada del mayor.

Tomó entre sus manos su miembro y lo poso frente a la entrada del mayor – Espero estés listo, Levi – Pronuncio seductoramente en el oído del morocho.

– Tch… –

Y sin esperar más introdujo su miembro en la apretada entrada. Escuchó como un gruñido salía de los labios del de menor estatura. Esperó a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión en su trasero, para proseguir con las embestidas.

Después de unos segundos, el ojigris, comenzó a mover su cadera para darle a entender al castaño que estaba listo.

Sin más prosiguió con las embestidas, eran tranquilas, se podía escuchar en la habitación el morboso sonido de las caderas de Eren, siendo chocadas contra el trasero de Levi.

Las embestidas cada vez se hacían más fuertes, y en toda la habitación se podía sentir un aire de lujuria, sexo y morbosidad.

– Ah, ahhh –

Amaba escuchar los gemidos de Levi, lo excitaban cada vez más, causándole que las embestidas fueran casa vez más rápidas y certeras.

– Mph, mal-maldito bastardo – pronuncio

– No lo niegue, sé que le gusta …

Claro que amaba ser follado por el chico titán, pero nunca se lo haría saber. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, si hasta en eso podía ser obstinado y orgulloso como solo él podía serlo.

El piel canela, llevó una de sus manos a la boca del moreno, e introdujo sus falanges. Jugaba con su lengua, mientras eran lamidos y besados por el morocho.

Después de unos momentos sacó sus dedos estando todos mojados de saliva del mayor y los llevó al miembro de Levi, comenzó a masturbarle mientras daba estocadas más fuertes.

– E-Ereeen –

Escuchó como su amado sargento le llamaba. Llevó sus labios hasta la columna del morocho con mucha sensualidad, comenzó a lamerla desde el principio hasta el fin, dejando un rastro de saliva, intercalada con besos.

– Ah~ - Pudo escuchar el gemido lleno de placer del piel nívea.

Siguió con las embestidas, hasta llegar al lugar indicado, – ¡AHH! – Grito, sabía que había llegado al punto "G" del mayor, pero no quería que se corriera tan rápido, por lo cual dio unas embestidas más y sacó su miembro de la entrada.

El mayor chisto al sentir vacía su entrada, por lo cual solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de "púdrete" antes de poder decirle algo y aventarle algo, sintió como el castaño le jalaba y ahora el quedaba debajo era Eren.

– Vamos Sargento, muéstreme lo que puede hacer – Mencionaba mientras se acomodaba en la cama, y jugaba con las caderas de Levi.

– Estúpido mocoso – Pronuncio

Con las dos manos abrió su entrada y fue adentrando el miembro aún erguido del mayor dentro de él. Esperó a sentirse cómodo y poco a poco se fue levantando y bajando por encima del miembro del menor.

La escena que se podía observar era demasiado morbosa. Un Eren cegado por el placer, y un Levi bañado en sudor mientras bajaba y subía por el gran falo de Eren, con los ojos entre cerrados y con sus dos manos apoyándose en el bien formado vientre del castaño.

– Ah, Más rápido – Se escuchó el gruñido que salía de los labios del de piel canela.

Levi solo pudo dar una sonrisa ladina de su parte al escuchar el comentario de su pareja. Y así siguió con más fuerza siguió con las estocadas, y demasiados gemidos salidos de sus labios.

Eren, al ver que Levi no podía más, le tomó de la cintura, y poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama, sin salirse dentro de Levi, camino hasta la pared y le pego a esta.

Siguió dándole placer, a lo cual el morocho llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello moreno, y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del menor.

– Ah, Eren – Pronuncio

El castaño al escuchar su nombre, llevó sus labios a los contrarios y los aprisiono en un beso lleno de amor.

– E-Eren, me corro – gimió entre el beso

– Adelante Levi, yo también estoy por terminar –

Siguieron besándose hasta llegar al clímax de su pasión.

– ¡AHHHH!, EREN – Gritó el morocho

– Grr, Levi – Se escuchó de los labios del piel canela

Camino hasta la cama sin aún salir de Levi. Deposito al morocho en la cama y seguido se recostó a un lado de este.

– Levi… - Llamó

– Tch… ¿Qué quieres mocoso? –

– Quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo… y nada nos podrá separar, ¿Entiendes? –

Esto dejó helado al piel nívea.

– Estúpido mocoso – Respondió

Y una pequeña risa salió de los labios de menor

– ¿Por qué te ríes, idiota? – Preguntó consternado

– Porque me doy cuenta que realmente me amas, aunque no lo demuestres cariñosamente. Lo haces a tú forma – Expresó mientras rodeaba la cintura aún desnuda del mayor

– ... –

Eren podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no un idiota, y eso lo sabía muy bien Levi. Y esa era una de las razones por la cual se había llegado a enamorar del chico. Sintió como los brazos morenos le rodeaban la cintura, esta vez lo permitiría sin chistar antes, ya que había sido una perfecta noche.

– Te amo, Levi –

– Yo, también te amo, Eren –

Y así con una sonrisa y una mueca (Qué se supone era una sonrisa) de parte de Levi, se quedaron dormidos. Y fuera como fuera, no dejarían que Erwin y mucho menos Andrés dejaran que su amor fuera destruido.

* * *

><p>¡Konbawa! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo y lleno de Hard.<br>Todo un capitulo dedicado al sexo entre estos dos *O*. ~o~ Yo sé que desean ver una pelea entre Andrés y Levi y ya vendrá, ¡Tranquilas!  
>Alguna sugerencia, o algo que no les haya agradado. Pueden dejarlo en un review, el cual agradeceré y tomare en cuenta.<br>Sin más.

**Chibi Taiga.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p>¡REGRESÉ! ~o~ - Se esconde detrás de un montón de almohadas - Espero no me maten y lees guste el capitulo. jsdgfsdh Hay algo que todas querían leer, ¡Sí! Una pelea entre Levi y Andrés ~o~ ¡Nos leemos abajó!.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 13 ~<strong>

**Pelea**

.

.

Los rayos de luz estaban entrando a la habitación de colados cayendo encima del cuerpo blanquecino. Mientras unos ojos verde-azulados lo estaban observando con demasiada devoción.

Había tenido una hermosa noche y no lo podía negar. Había sido la mejor experiencia de su corta vida adolescente.

– Buenos días – Escuchó

– ¿Eh?, Buenos días Levi – Pronuncio, mientras besaba la frente de su amado.

Amaba a ese hombre, de verdad que lo amaba y más que todo sus inexpresivos gestos.

– Levi – Le llamó

– Que quieres mocos… –

Su frase no pudo ser terminada, ya que tenía unos labios encima de los propios dándole un merecido beso de buenos días.

– Mocoso, es hora de levantarse – Expresó después del beso

El castaño sonrió y asintió con su cabeza – Si, Sargento –

•••••

– Erwin-Danchou. ¿Qué piensa? –

– Tranquilo Andrés, todo saldrá bien. Amenos que quieras salir del plan.

– ¿eh? No, cuente con migo señor – Expresó

Tanto Erwin como Andrés estaban agotados, y desanimados. Todo lo que hacían, ninguna de sus "tácticas" funcionaba, todos sus planes eran un fracaso así que ya era hora de poder hacer algo que facilitara las cosas.

– Es dar el todo por él nada, ¿Entiendes, no, Andrés? –

– ¡Si señor!

•••••

Los jóvenes reclutas estaban felices, era su día libre. Tenían el permiso de poder salir a donde quisieran, todos tenían planes. Sasha, y Connie irían a comprar comida. Bertholdt y Reiner irían a practicar por un momento al bosque, o no es que a más. Ymir e historia Saldrían al centro de la ciudad a pasear. Mientras que Armin se debatía entre salir con su futuro Novio Jean, o estar con su mejor amiga Mikasa. Dura decisión para él rubio.

– ¿entonces Armin? – Preguntó el castaño

– Eh, Jean. No puedo dejar sola a Mikasa, desde que Eren y el capitán Levi son pareja, Mikasa ah estado sola y no creo que dejarle sola sea lo mejor. –

– Anda Armin, yo puedo quedarme aquí – Expresó la morocha.

– ¿Qué?, Estas loca Mikasa. Si Eren se entera ¡me matará! – Gritó

– ¡Claro que no te hará nada, Armin! – Agregó Jean - Es tú mejor amigo, ¿No?. No haría nada malo –

– Eh~ Creo que tienes razón Jean… Entonces Si Mikasa está de acuerdo, con gusto – Sonrió

Sin mucho que escuchar, la chica solo asintió dándole la aprobación a su amigo de que fuera a divertirse. Y sin más los dos chicos se alejaron de su vista.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya tenía tiempo de no estar junto a su hermano. Y todo por culpa del enano. Pero si Eren era feliz, ella también lo era.

•••••

– Levi, Salgamos –

– No puedo, Eren. –

– No seas tan aburrido – Se acercó más – Oh~ prefieres hacer algo más – Susurró sensualmente en su oído

De verdad, le encantaban las facetas del castaño. Nunca estaría completamente seguro de lo que pasaría con el chico. Sentía como las manos del castaño recorrían su abdomen. Sus manos eran tibias, le demostraban un calor, del cual no se puede escapar y se debe de volver adicto.

– Eren, para … -

– ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó

– Tú hermana nos está observando –

– ¿¡MIKASA!? – Gritó

– Lo siento señor – habló – Pero tenía tiempo de no ver a mi hermano, podría conversar con él –

– ¡Mikasa!, ¿En qué momento entraste? – Preguntó – Es más ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Si, muchas veces, el chico podía ser bien estúpido. Y no darse cuenta de las palabras que usaba.

– Claro mocosa, puedes llevártelo – Expresó mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

– ¿eh? Se irá a ¿Dónde? –

– Tranquilo mocoso, regresaré. Solo quiero salir a caminar.

Salió de su oficina sin escuchar un sí del chico. No quería pelear o discutir con la hermana del Jeager. Aun que siendo sinceros amaba hacerlo y dejar callada a la mocosa.

No sabía la razón pero estaba completamente estresado. Bueno tal vez si la sabía y tenía nombre su estrés. Erwin, y Andrés. Esos dos un día harían que muriera de estrés y desesperación.

Siguió su caminar hasta llegar a las caballerizas. Tenía algo en común con Erwin, y eso era que amaban cabalgar cuando se sentían frustrados.

Tomo a su caballo, un pura sangre de pelaje negro; Igual a las noches in luna o alguna estrella. Tomo la silla de montar y se la coloco con cuidado, tomo las riendas y saco a su caballo de las caballerizas. Sin perder más tiempo subió a su caballo y como alma que lleva el diablo salió del cuartel.

Le dio, una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas al cuartel desde afuera. Necesitaba sacarse malos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba seguro que algo pasaría, pero no sabía si tendría que ver con él y su relación con Eren. O simplemente era de la próxima expedición.

Le dio mil vueltas a los pensamientos en su cabeza. Decidió no pensar más en ellos y después de ocho vueltas, decidió regresar al cuartel.

Bajo del caballo, tomo sus riendas para poder entrarlo a su lugar, con el mismo cuidado de antes prosiguió a quitarle la silla de montar, y salió del lugar.

– Veo que aún no desiste capitán – Escuchó

Volteo a ver quién era el que le hablaba.

– … solo eres tú – respondió secamente,

– ¿Quién más pensaba que podía ser? – Preguntó - ¿Eren?

– Porque tendría que pensar que era eren, Andrés –

Una risa socarrona salió de los labios del castaño rojizo.

– Tiene razón… Aunque aún no sé porque Eren, se pudo fijar en un estúpido hombre como tú. Es más si no fuera por Erwin, estarías aun vagando. O probablemente estarías muerto ¿No me equivoco, verdad capitán? – Escupió sus palabras.

– Maldito – Fue lo que expresó

– Ves cómo ni siquiera puedes defenderte. –

Levi estaba que mataba al chico. Pero no podía cometer ninguna estupidez. No por el momento

– hazme el favor, de alejarte y no acercarte de nuevo a Eren. ¿Entendiste bastardo? – Habló con orgullo

Dos, tres, cuatro. Levi había comenzó a contar, pero qué más da, todo se fue al carajo. Su orgullo y su posición estaban siendo pisoteadas por un mocoso estúpido. Y más que todo se estaba metiendo en terreno ajeno a él.

Una patada en el estómago fue lo que sintió Andrés. Seguido de tres codazos al pecho y una patada más al tórax.

Escucharon un grito que provenía de adentro del cuartel. Ninguno de los dos le puso mucha atención. Andrés que se encontraba en el suelo, se limitó a volverse a poner en pie y tomar una posición defensiva. Mientras que Levi se encontraba estoico. Su rostro se podía observar más serio de lo normal; a lo cual muchos de los reclutas le tenían miedo.

– ¿Eso es lo único que tienes, maldito? – Prosiguió Andrés.

Sin más Levi volvió a proporcionarle un golpe; Un derechazo para ser exactos.

Un diente, salió volando de la boca del castaño rojizo. Limpio la sangre que comenzaba a emanar se boca, con toda la furia y fuerza que tenía en esos momentos se le abalanzo a Levi. Mala idea. Levi, al ver el impulso que traiga consigo Andrés, logró agarrarle del brazo y poder tirarlo sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. Le dobló el brazo hacia atrás quedando encima de él.

•••••

– ¡EREN! –

– ¡EREN, MIKASA!

Los mencionados al escuchar que gritaban sus nombres con tanta desesperación, salieron de la oficina de Levi, donde aún se encontraban.

Al salir, observaron que venía corriendo Sasha, y más atrás venía Reiner corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡chicos!, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó alterado Eren.

– Eren, Mikasa. Deben de venir con nosotros – Exclamó la chica con cierta dificultad.

– Sasha, dime que sucede – Habló Mikasa.

La chica patata, no podía seguir, le faltaba aire para poder continuar.

– Lo que Sasha, quiere decirte Eren, es que Andrés y Levi… -

Eren lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a mecerlo. No dejó que su amigo terminara de contarle lo sucedido.

– ¿Qué pasa Reiner?, ¿qué está pasando entre ellos? – Gritaba

– Eren, tranquilo. Deja a Reiner – Intentaba Mikasa calmarlo un poco.

– Eren, tranquilo. – Habló Reiner – Suéltame y te diré – Añadió.

Sin poder hacer algo más, soltó su agarre a los brazos de Reiner. Se intentó calmar, respiro e hizo que el chico prosiguiera.

– Lo que pasa es que Andrés y Levi están peleando, Eren –

Sus ojos, tanto como los de Mikasa se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Andrés estaba luchando contra Levi?.

Salió corriendo del lugar, seguido por Mikasa y los otros dos. No sabía a donde debería de dirigirse. Por lo que Reiner le daba indicaciones d donde se encontraban mientras Sasha corría con una patata en la boca.

Llegaron hasta las caballerizas. No podía ver a nadie, ¿Se habrían ido ya? Hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe. Corrió hasta e otro lado y ahí pudo darse cuenta.

Levi, su Levi. Tenía las comisuras de los labios con sangre, al igual que su puño y su ropa estaba totalmente desordenada. Mientras que Andrés, estaba con un ojo morado, se podía observar que no podía respirar bien y más que eso tenía sangre saliendo de la nariz y la boca.

– Alto – Hablo

Los dos hombres, hicieron caso omiso al llamado de Eren. Mikasa quien acababa de llegar con Reiner y Sasha, se asombraron al ver la pelea. Se podía ver a lo lejos, que quien llevaba las de ganar era Levi, pero Andrés no se rendía.

– ¿Es suficiente, no crees bastardo? – Habló Levi

– Ni creas… que m-me rendiré… tan fá-fácilmente idiota – Respondió titubeando.

Eren no sabía qué hacer, estaba ahí parada puro idiota. Perplejo, ante la situación. Dio un paso hacia adelante – Alto – volvió a repetir.

Estaba vez, si fue escuchado, solamente por Levi. A lo cual volteo a ver dónde se encontraba Eren. Pudo notar que su chico castaño estaba al borde de llorar y de la desesperación.

Le dedico una sonrisa ladina. Demostrándole que podía ganar, y que no se preocupara. Mala idea haberse dejado llevar, y no seguir atento. Andrés al darse cuenta de esto, se puso celoso. No quería que nadie a excepción de él, le sonriera y calmara las lágrimas del castaño.

Agarró fuerza y voluntad, se levantó de dónde se encontraba y salió dirigido hacia Levi. El cual pudo evitar el golpe, por un "cuidado, enano" de Mikasa. Claro, las cosas no siempre podían ser fáciles, al esquivar el golpe perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. El castaño rojizo, no se había ido tan lejos por lo cual aprovechó, a tomar impulso y golpear repetidas veces a Levi contra el suelo.

Una, dos, tres, cinco, siete, nueve, veces golpeo a Levi contra el suelo. Sin mayor culpa, se levantó del cuerpo de Levi; Al hacer esto, un charco de sangre se podía observar en el suelo.

Reiner estaba calmando a Mikasa de no ir y golpear a Andrés, y dejarlo peor. Sasha, salió corriendo a pedir ayuda, Mientras que Eren, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando sin consuelo. Habían lastimado a su hermoso Heichou. Con la fuerza que pudo juntar corrió hacía donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su amado, lo acomodó en sus piernas.

– Levi, Levi… Heichou, respóndame – Sollozaba el de ojos verde-azulados.

– Ni te preocupes por él, Eren. –

Levantó su rostro y allí pudo notar a Andrés. Tenía una sonrisa triunfante, y algo socarrona.

– ¿Ves?, no vale la pena. Es un cuerpo inerte ahora.

Los ojos de Eren, cada vez se llenaban más de lágrimas. Mikasa logró zafar el agarre de Reiner, y corrió hasta golpear a Andrés.

– Eres un maldito bastardo – Expresó mientras arremetía contra Andrés.

– MIKASA, ¡CALMATE! – Gritaba Reiner.

– ¿Qué no ves?. ¡No ves que este, este…- Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Mikasa – este, acaba de hacer llorar a Eren … - Decía entre sollozos.

Sasha no tardó demasiado en traer ayuda. Traía consigo a Armin, al jefe de escuadrón Hanji y al comandante Erwin.

– ¡ENANO! – gritó desesperada Hanji.

– Heichou… – Susurró Armin – ¡Mikasa!, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó al ver a la chica llorando y siendo abrazada por Reiner.

– ¡Rápido!, Reiner, Mikasa, Armin, y Eren, debemos de llevar a Levi a la enfermería. – Expresó Hanji- Con cuidad, Mikasa y Reiner levantaban a Levi y lo llevaban hasta donde Hanji había indicado.

Eren, había tomado una mano de Levi, sin dejar de decir "Estarás bien Heichou", "No me dejes", "Recuerda que eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", mientras que Armin apoyaba a Hanji con algunos medicamentos y utensilios que usarían.

Erwin, aún no cabía en lo que había pasado. Se aceró hasta Andrés que aún estaba tirado en el suelo. – Eres un idiota – Expresó

– ¿Qué? – Alzo la voz – ¿Estas jodiendome, no? – volvió a gritar

– El plan era, que sedujeras a Eren, no que casi matarás a Levi.

– Púdrete, Erwin. – Expresó mientras intentaba caminar.

– El que debería pudrirse aquí, eres tú Andrés. – Exclamó no sin antes dirigirle la última palabra a Andrés – Espero que en la expedición, un estúpido titán te coma. – Y sin más siguió su camino hasta donde estaba Hanji y los demás.

* * *

><p>¿tomatazos, lechugazos, pedradas, reviews? ¿Algo?<br>Levi, ah sido golpeado vil mente D': sakfhdsgk amo y odio a Andrés x') lkdsfjkdg Jajaja. Bueno, lamento por no haberme encontrado activa en estas semanas - Casí un mes- D: Pero ya regresé :3  
>Tengo una pregunta, varias chicas por fb, me han preguntado si me gustaría volver Mpreg el fic. Sinceramente, al inicar el fic tenía pensado hacerlo, pero desúes descarte la idea. ¿Qué piensan ustedes de volver Mpreg el fic?.<p>

**Chibi Taiga.**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.****

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capitulo 14~<strong>

Un nuevo amanecer

Dos semanas habían pasado. Dos estúpidas semanas desde que pelaste con Andrés. Dime ¿Regresaras a mi? te extraño.

FLASH BACK

_Después de la pelea y en la gravedad que se encontraba Levi, Hanji decidió atenderle lo más rápido posible. Al estar en la enfermería, Sacó a todos y aún más a Eren que estaba que moría de los nervios. Al salir todos, comenzó a tratar con cuidado las heridas, tardo más de lo planeado hasta que salió._

_Poco a poco se abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Un leve suspiro se escuchó y todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía. Una ligera sonrisa llena de miedo y tristeza se asomó en el rostro de los presentes. _

— _¿Cómo se encuentra Levi? — fue el castaño el primero en romper el silencio._

_Hanji volvió a soltar un suspiro, compuso sus gafas y hablo._

— _La situación de Levi es algo delicada. Si él puede ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero recuerden que sigue siendo un humano._

_Todos sin excepción no podían creer lo que Hanji les estaba comentando._

—_Eso quiere decir que Levi puede morir — expresó Erwin. Y un rostro lleno de dolor se hizo presente en Eren._

— _Eh... No. — Se acomodó los lentes — Levi tiene Una contusión en el cráneo por los golpes recibidos. El labio reventado y leves golpes en las mejillas y costados. _

_Un rostro lleno de Horror se apodero de Erwin al escuchar lo sucedido. Sasha soltó la patata que estaba comiendo en esos momentos. Reiner no pudo más que cerrar los ojos al escuchar. y Mikasa por más que le dolía escuchar, sabía que debía ser fuerte por su hermano debía de protegerle._

— _No sabemos lo que pueda pasar en estos momentos. Debemos de mantener vigilado a Levi constantemente. — Expresó de nueva cuenta la castaña._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que nos turnaremos? — Pregunto la chica patata._

_Soltó un suspiro, acomodo sus lentes y volvió a hablar — Eh, verás Sasha, el encargado de cuidar a Levi será Eren, y algunas veces seré yo. — Expresó sin inmutarse._

_No era de esperar que un castaño sonriera a más no poder, y un rubio casi matara a su segundo al mando. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer Hanji?, ella sabía que si Levi llegaba a despertar, odiaría tener que ver la cara de Erwin antes que cualquier cosa. Si definitivamente la castaña amaba mucho su vida, como para cometer ese error._

— _¿Estás loca, no Hanji? — Expresó el rubio_

— _Claro que no Erwin, simplemente hago lo que pienso que es correcto. Y lo correcto en estos momentos es que todos salgan de esta habitación y dejen al enano descansar. — Habló, recibiendo miradas matadoras de parte del comandante — Excepto tu Eren, necesito hablar con tigo. — Volvió a expresar._

_Los presentes aceptaron, claro que Reiner, tuvo que jalar a Mikasa con ayuda de Armin, y que Eren le jurara que estaría lo más pronto posible con ella. Sin más salieron de la habitación dejando a los dos castaños, y un moreno "durmiendo" al otro lado de la habitación._

— … _Verás Eren … — Habló — Los golpes de Levi, costarán en sanar, y necesito que des todo de ti para ver su progreso. Necesito que confíes en él, y no lo abandones. — Suspiro — Sé que si la situación fuera al revés, el estaría pendiente de ti en todo momento así que, haz tú mayor esfuerzo._

_Eren asintió demostrando una diminuta sonrisa de sus labios. Hanji sonrió como pudo y salió de la habitación sin decir más dejando solos a la pareja de amantes._

FIN FLASBACK.

La tensión en el cuartel central se sentía a flor de piel, y más cuando era la hora de almuerzo y el comandante y Eren se encontraban, era un silencio sepulcral que todos tenían miedo de romper, excepto una persona, Si; Hanji.

— Eh, ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Preguntó — ¡Saben que no pueden pelear!, es injusto que ustedes estén por matarse y Levi no pueda reírse de sus estupideces — Comentó, haciendo reir a los presentes.

— …¡Callate Hanji! — Respondió el rubio, sin más tomó su comida y salió de la habitación.

— Eww, Gracias Hanji-San. —

— Es un placer Erensito. Pero dime ¿Cómo está el enano? — Comentó con una singular sonrisa

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que no le había preguntado por Levi, desde el día que lo dejó a cargo de él, sabía que en las noches ella pasaba a ver el estado del morocho. ¿Entonces por qué preguntaba?

— … Pues, sigue igual, no veo mejora — Habló con la cabeza gacha. A lo cual la castaña se sintió mal por preguntar.

Dejaron de hablar del tema, y siguieron comiendo, hasta el momento que la castaña tuvo que retomar sus labores, con un "hasta luego" se despidieron.

Los reclutas estaban preocupados tanto por Eren, como por el comandante, más por el primero al ver que casi no comía, y tenía un estado deplorable, tanto de actitud como física.

— Así que el grandioso Titán, está cansado de ser niñera ¿No? — Habló con sarcasmo la pecosa.

Todos soltaron una media mueca, que fue un intento de sonrisa, para no hacer sentir mal a Eren, pero era inútil, sabía que estaba mal y debían de cuidarle, por su bien, y por el de ellos mismos al ver como reaccionaba Mikasa.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo? — Preguntó Armin con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Sonrió de lado al escuchar la pregunta — Mejor … — mintió, y el rubio pudo darse cuenta, ya que levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación, pero si su amigo quería que le creyera así sería. Siguieron conversando de banalidades para poder hacer sentir mejor al de ojos Esmeralda, desde las tonterías que habían pasado cuando estaba entrenando antes de llegar a la legión, hasta como sufrían con el entrenamiento extra que les daba Erwin porque estaba molesto.

— Claro que es tú culpa chico suicida — Volvió a hablar la pecosa.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!, Claro que no lo es — Se defendió.

Todos rieron ante la expresión y comentario de Eren, claro que no era culpa de él, el que Erwin estuviera hasta los cojones de no saber nada de Levi, pero para ellos era realmente divertido molestarle y verle sufrir de esa manera.

— Acéptalo Eren, tienes la culpa de que el cerdo rubio nos ataque — Siguió Jean con las bromas.

— Lo que pasa, es que Eren, tanto como el comandante no tiene dónde poder deshacer su tensión sexual — Agregó Connie y todos se echaron a reír inclusive Eren.

Así pasaron el rato bromeando, y compartiendo. Hasta que llegaron a inturrimpir su amena platica.

— Eren… ¿Podemos hablar? — Escuchó

Volteo a ver, al escuchar su nombre ser llamado. Sabía de quien era esa voz y la detestaba con todas sus ganas, si en algún momento llego a adorarla, en estos instantes la detestaba, es más deseaba nunca haber conocido al dueño de esa voz.

— Andrés… ¿Qué deseas? — Habló con total indiferencia.

El chico al notar la indiferencia en la voz del castaño, se estremeció, sabía que lo detestaba, pero no sabía a qué nivel lo hacía. Tomó aire y volvió hablar — Es algo importante, ¿Podrías venir? — Volvió a pedir.

Los presentes hicieron gestos de enojo, tanto como de indiferencia y de asco de parte de Mikasa, Reiner, y de Jean. — No creo que se conveniente en estos momentos — Habló el castaño, regresando a su plática sin importarle si el chico seguía ahí o no.

— Eren… por favor — Volvio a repetir.

Rodó los ojos, detestaba que lo llamaran cuando decía una cosa. Detestaba que intentará arreglar lo que no podía, lo detestaba a él.

— Anda Eren, nosotros debemos de regresar a nuestras tareas, nos vemos más tarde — Habló Bertholdt, al ver que el chico no se marchaba.

— No es necesario chicos, enserio —

— Ve Eren, arregla las cosas para que no tengas que volver a hablarle en tu vida — Expresó Mikasa, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y arreglaba su bufanda. Pasó a un lado del castaño rojizo no sin antes de fulminarlo con la mirada y decirle "Si le haces algo, el capitán Levi o será el único en estado de coma", sin más se retiró, dejando al chico atónito ante sus palabras.

— Nos vemos, Eren — Dijeron todos los demás al unísono. Mientras Jean abrazaba protectoramente a Armin. Krista era tomada de la mano por Ymir y Reiner pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Bertholdt, mientras que Connie y Sasha conversaban sobre comida; Carne para ser exactos.

Sonrió. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía celos en ese momento, si Levi no estuviera inconsciente probablemente en secreto, muuuuuy en secreto podría compartir momentos tiernos con Levi, aunque este le pegara, o tratara mal por momentos, pero era su Levi y así lo amaba. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que el chico de cabellos castaños rojizos lo esperaba.

— Mjmm — fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteo y pudo ver a Andrés esperando por él. — ¿Vamos? — Pregunto. Seguido estiraba su mano para que Eren la tomara. Acto que fue ignorado por él castaño.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las caballerizas, no tenía ganas de conversar con él chico, pero también si hablaba con él, podría llegar a ser la última conversación de su vida y lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos era que nunca más volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

— Eren, de verdad lo siento — Soltó sin más.

¿Disculparse?

— Por favor, No me vengas con arrepentimiento tardío — Habló sin ninguna pisca de culpa.

— Eren, no vengo a disculparme porque me haya entrado remordimiento. — Calló — Lo hago… por el hecho que detesto que cuides y protejas tanto a ese idiota que no te merece… — bajo la mirada y siguió — Es más dime… ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama? —

¿Amar?... Lo había dicho, ¿No?...

— Oh, te ah dicho que nunca te dejará, ah cuidado de ti, te ah protegido… Dime Eren — Sus ojos estaban brillosos, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

— Claro que lo ah hecho — Expresó… Claro Levi lo había hecho… ¿Cierto?

Suspiro — No mientas, Eren. Te conozco perfectamente y se que no lo ah hecho.

Maldita sea, pensó — Claro que lo ah hecho. Si no, no estuviera aquí. Y ¿Qué te importa si lo ah dicho o no? … — Dudó en seguir hablando — recuerdo que tu lo dijiste, y mira… No lo hiciste bien ¿Cierto?.

Un sentimiento de culpa nacio en Andrés, sabia que el había prometido cuidar, proteger, y velar por Eren, y por Mikasa… pero no lo hizo. No tenía el derecho de opinar.

— ¿Crees que el capitán Levi no lo ah hecho? — asintió levemente con la cabeza — Estas equivocado… ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí vivo? — Preguntó. El chico no respondio. Hizo un gesto de perdido — Fue él, el que abogo para que no me utilizaran como experimento. Claro que sufri con golpes, y malos tratos de parte de él… pero no morí y fue gracias a él… Poco a poco, me dio su confianza y su trato cambio con migo… me fui enamorando de Rivaille Heichou, y es algo de lo que no me arrepiento… y sé que él tampoco — Expresó con el rostro bañado en carmín.

Andrés quedó boquiabierto con lo comentado hace unos momentos, él no sabía nada de eso. Erwin le había dicho esa historia de diferente forma dejando a Levi como la peor escoria. ¡QUE IDIOTA HABÍA SIDO! Claro debía dejar mal a Levi para que él hiciera de todo para separar a Eren y Levi.

No quería aceptarlo, pero debía de aceptar que había perdido completamente a Eren, el chico busca pleitos y tierno que conoció en la infancia ya no estaba. Pero no se dejaría ganar, nunca lo hizo y mucho menos ahora, con todas sus fuerzas y valor tomó a Eren entre sus brazos y plantó un beso en sus labios.

El ojiverde, se sorprendió al sentir labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Se sintió asqueado al ser besado por alguien más que no fuera Levi, sabía que estaba mal y por lo mismo como pudo se soltó del agarre y le abofeteo.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso Andrés — Le grito. Sin más salió corriendo como ala en pena a quien sabe dónde. No tenía rumbo solo sabía que debía de alejarse de ese lugar.

Corrió hasta llegar a la parte trasera del castillo dónde se encontraba el bosque se pegó al tronco de un árbol y comenzó a maldecir a medio mundo.

— Andrés idiota, titanes idiotas, Erwin idiota, y Levi eres el más idiota por dejarme solo — Expresó mientras golpeaba el árbol.

No estaba en sus cabales, estaba furioso, y la única forma que encontró fue maldecir a todos, hasta al amor de su vida. Siguió un buen rato así hasta que escucho un fuerte galope, a lo cual reacciono, y pudo darse cuenta que era su hermana Mikasa.

— Mikasa ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Preguntó

— Sube, Hanji me mando a llamarte, al parecer… El enano está dando señales de vida — Expresó con una ligera sonrisa.

Como si hubiera visto un ángel, su mirada se ilumino, sonrió lo más que pudo y subió al caballo, estaba feliz al saber que Levi estaba reaccionando.

.

.

•••••

.

.

— Tranquilo Rubio —

— Déjame pasar Hanji, deseo ver a Levi —

Gritaba al comandante al ver que su segundo al mando no le dejaba pasar y tapaba la puerta con su propio cuerpo.

— Hanji, ya. No es un juego, es una orden, dejam… —

No pudo seguir hablando debido a que una voz interrumpió su "conversación"

— ¡Hanji-san! ¡Hanji-San! — Se escuchaban los gritos del castaño

— ¡Oh! Eren, era a ti a quien deseaba ver — Expresó con la felicidad más grande.

Erwin, al escuchar eso no pudo más que soltar un bufido, detestaba el momento en que Levi se había fiado en ese mocoso. Claro que serpia la salvación de la humanidad, pero no implicaba que debía de quedarse con la persona que más amaba él.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, dejaré que pases… ¡solo! Si Eren así lo desea

Mierda, si el ver a su amado estaba en las manos del chico que más odiaba, definitivamente sería un no.

— Déjalo pasar Hanji-san — ¿Escuchó bien?, Eren dejaría que lo viera. Pensándolo bien no era tan maaaaal chico después de todo. Pero no quitaba que lo odiara aún.

Entraron los tres a la habitación, pudieron notar que Levi tenía el semblante más tranquilo, los moretones de su rostro habían desaparecido casi por completo. Hanji prosiguió con cambiar la venda del cráneo de Levi, que aún tenía. Con ayuda de Eren limpió el rostro de Levi, seguía siendo realmente blanco y a pesar de los golpes que había sufrido seguía estando igual de guapo que siempre.

— Se fuerte mi amor — susurró

Iba a darse la vuelta para cambiar el paño con el que había limpiado sus heridas, cuando escucho un leve quejido.

Se sorprendió y pensó que había escuchado mal, que su mente le estaba jugando bromas. Pero ahí estaba escuchó de nuevo el quejido proveniente de los labios de Levi. Se apresuró a llamar a Hanji y Erwin, para que le ayudarán. Al llegar los dos comandantes, con Eren. El morocho de poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo cual sorprendió demasiado a los tres presentes.

No podía mentir, estaba realmente emocionada al ver que su amigo, estaba despertando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eren se había tirado encima de Levi quien ya estaba despierto y medio sentado en la cama con un Eren encima de él.

— Levi, Levi, Levi — Gritaba el castaño de felicidad — Sabía que te repondrías, sabía que eras lo suficiente fuerte para soportar esto, ¡TE AMO! — Grito antes de volverse a abalanzar y besarle.

Se separó del morocho con una sonrisa en sus labios y antes de que pudiera continuar con sus gritos de emoción una voz le paró.

— Estúpido cuatro ojos, ¿Qué hago aquí? Y ¿quién es este mocoso? — Preguntó con la voz y mirada más fría que podría haber hablado en toda su vida.

Ante esto, Hanji no supo que decir y comenzó a balbucear cualquier incoherencia. Una sonrisa de triunfo se asomó en los labios del rubio, y una mirada de tristeza y desesperación se apodero del castaño.

* * *

><p>¡REGRESE! oh por Higia, ya era momento Jajaja, lo siento no me maten :(, Pero ya esta aquí~<br>Lo lamento de verdad, lo qué pasa es que el otro mes me graduo *w*, y buaaaano eh estado muy ocupada comprenderán D: Pero aquí estoy de regresó con el sensual fic (?)

Espero que les haya gustado, oh por lo menos haya tenído lo que esperaban... y si no puej lo siento, espero no decepcionarlas.

Besos.

**Chibi Taiga.**


End file.
